Everyday At Sunset By The Border
by MapleTreeway
Summary: A more detailed story of how Queen Clarion and Lord Milori fell in love and eventually said good-bye. Follows the story that both rulers told during the movie Secret of the Wings. Rated T for later chapters. A Queen Clarion and Lord Milori fic.
1. Meeting

**A/N: Okay so I just saw the new Tinkerbell movie, ****Secret of the Wings.**** IT WAS THE BEST ONE YET! What mainly made it so awesome was that there was **_**kissing**_**! Queen Clarion and the Lord Milori **_**KISSED!**_** It was so awesome! So I am now officially hooked on this shipping and am going to write a story that mainly follows their relationship as described in the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_"Long ago, when Pixie Hollow was very young, two fairies met and fell in love. One of them was a winter fairy and the other was from the warm seasons..."_

* * *

Clarion fluttered over to the edge of the Autumn Forest and peeked out behind a tree, it was sunset and she escaped her royal tutors for the day leaving her to be free with her own adventures. She had decided on visiting the border as it had always captured her interest what with the snow falling on one side and the sun shining on the other. And it gave her a strange feeling she couldn't quite place, joy somehow.

Clarion stepped out of the cover in the trees and slowly walked over to the log, looking about her. Deciding it was safe; she ran the rest of the way to the log and jumped up it landing gracefully on the wood. The air here was unnatural – semi-warm and semi-cold. Clarion immediately loved it.

Reaching out a hand, she let her fingers cross the border into the Winter Woods. A snowflake fell onto her outstretched hand making her smile despite the cold. She dared not enter fully into the Woods for fear of breaking her wings, so she stayed right where she was content with just putting her hand over the border into winter to feel the snow fall. The feeling was glorious; in fact everything was until she saw a fairy flying towards her.

Only then did Clarion pull her hand out of winter.

* * *

Milori flew over to a tree branch and landed on it powerfully but silently, making some snow fall down to the ground below. He had been hoping to come to the border today to explore it, until he saw another fairy had beat him to it – one from the Warm Seasons. Intrigued, Milori watched the fairy for a while as her hand crossed the border and smiled. The smile was genuine, warm, friendly, and touched her eyes. Milori found himself enchanted with it.

Flying off the branch, he headed to the border to say hello to the fairy when he saw the she withdrew her hand and her smile disappeared as he drew nearer. Milori slowed as he flew to the log and stopped when he landed on it; and by this time he could distinguish that the fairy was wearing a dress that stopped at the thigh made up of white lily petals. Her hair was pulled into a bun on top of her hair and she had she had bright blue eyes.

"Hello," he began.

"Hello," she echoed in a clear as crystal voice.

"What are you doing at the border?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What's your name?" Milori asked as he tried a different approach.

"Clarion. What's yours?" Clarion asked him.

"Milori." He answered back.

"You have an accent," Clarion observed.

Milori tried to fight down the blush that wanted to creep up his cheeks; so instead, he looked down at the snow trying to regain his composure. Once regained after a moment of silence, he simply answered, "So do you."

Clarion laughed, and the sound was pure. "I guess we all do. Come sit with me," she added, "and tell me why you're at the border."

Milori sat in the snow on the side of winter and Clarion sat on the bark on the side of spring. Milori looked at her and saw that she was watching him and waiting for an answer. He sighed.

"So why _are _you at the border?" Clarion asked again.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said putting her words against her.

"That's not fair!"

"Of course it is. _You_ said the same thing when _I _asked the same question. So it's only fair that I can say what you said when asked the same question."

"That makes no sense!" Clarion objected.

"It makes all the sense if you want to open your mind to it," Milori countered.

Clarion sighed in defeat and looked at the river while Milori traced patterns in the snow. Moments passed in silence that were oddly comfortable until Clarion asked, "What is your talent?"

Milori stopped tracing patterns and looked up at her and found that her eyes were curious. "I'm a Frost Fairy, I frost things." He purposely left out the part that he had been chosen to rule over the Winter Woods when the time came.

"That sounds fun."

"It is. So what is your talent?" Milori asked.

"My talent?" Clarion echoed the question.

"Yes, your talent."

Clarion racked her brain for an excuse to not tell him that she was going to be the Queen of Pixie Hollow someday. She wanted to lie and say she was something else but knew that would do no good. He would find out one way or another when the time arose. So she said, "I'd rather not say…"

Milori looked taken aback and asked, "Why?"

Clarion looked over at him and said, "Because I don't want to."

"Are you ashamed of it?" Milori accused.

"No."

"Then why won't you tell me? I told you mine!"

"Because yours is normal and mine's not. That's why." Clarion retorted.

"Oh." The Frost Fairy let it drop.

They relapsed into another moment of silence – this time awkward – until Milori asked, "What it like over on the warm side?"

"It's warm," Clarion allowed herself to smile at her joke.

Milori smiled and rolled his eyes. "Obviously," he stated.

"And there are three seasons: Summer, autumn, and spring. Each one is different than the other. In autumn, the leaves fall and the trees are painted with different colors. In spring, blossoms bloom and everything is green, and the water flows smoothly…"

"And summer?" Milori asked.

Clarion smiled, "In summer, it's hot and the light shines stronger. They're fireflies and butterflies –"

"Are fireflies the bugs that light up?"

"W-why yes! How'd you know?" Clarion asked startled.

"My friend Dewey has a book of bugs that he wrote himself. He likes to call himself the Keeper of Fairy Knowledge - or just the Keeper." Milori explained.

"I think I've seen his name in the library before."

"You probably have."

Clarion looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. She looked at Milori who also noticed the growing darkness and had already stood up. He offered her his hand which she grabbed and he hauled her up. Once upright, she smiled at him and said, "Thank you. I had fun talking to you Milori, but I have to leave now."

"What a shame, but I guess all things have to come to an end." Milori said a little sad.

Clarion smiled wistfully, "Yes I guess they have to. Well, good-bye."

"Good-bye Clarion." He said while watching her fly away.

Suddenly Milori had an idea. "Wait, Clarion!" he called to her retreating form.

Clarion turned, smiling and called, "Yes?"

"Do you want to, maybe, meet here tomorrow at sunset?"

Clarion flew quickly back to the middle of the log and grabbed Milori's hand, looked into his eyes, smiling, and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

"So you're coming then?" Milori asked Clarion while trying to think.

"Of course!" She let go of his hand and took a step back from the border, blushing, and called, "See you tomorrow!" before flying off back to the Pixie Tree marveling at how easy it was to talk to him.

* * *

Milori stood watching her go and allowed himself to smile. He could still feel where Clarion's warm hand had grasped his and how easily they talked to each other. _Well, _he thought. _There's one thing to look forward to tomorrow. _


	2. The First Sunset

**A/N: Well thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows people! And now, as your reward, I bring to you another chapter! But before I do, I am going to say that I will update on weekends and occasionally on weekdays. Count on the weekends though.**

**And I've always imagined Queen Clarion's hair was long…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Clarion awoke the next morning eager for sunset to come, and also a little nervous. Eager because she was to see Milori and talk easily with him again, and nervous because she didn't want him to find out that she was royalty and start treating her differently. _Oh well, you can't keep him in the dark forever, Clarion. _She thought to herself. _But you can postpone it just a little while longer…_

Clarion went to her dresser stand made out of an acorn and let down her long, light brown hair. It fell over her shoulders and stopped at her hips in messy disarray. She sighed and grabbed a thistle brush and starting brushing it, often violently, getting rid of all the knots and tangles, before setting it down again to put her hair back in the usual bun. She looked at her face in the mirror and noticed that she was smiling and her eyes were extra bright with excitement. Clarion took deep breaths to try and calm herself so that the royal tutors wouldn't notice, but it didn't help. She still looked too excited to pull it off as wanting to learn about a Queen's duty to Pixie Hollow.

Shaking her head, Clarion stood up and exited her room to the Royal Library where she spent the rest of the day until sunset being questioned about her excitement and trying to absorb whatever her tutors taught her.

When sunset did come around, Clarion excused herself and started heading toward the border where spring touches winter. By this time, her excitement was barely contained.

* * *

Milori awoke to the usual coldness of winter, anxious for sunset to come around so he could see Clarion again. He found this quite odd as he was never this excited to see a fairy before, but he shook it off as curiosity to get a first-hand account of what it was like in the warm seasons. _And besides, _he thought, _it's not like she's going to be this excited to see you too._

As he got ready for the day, Milori's thoughts kept drifting to the border and Clarion – much to his annoyance and pleasure. He thought about what had happened yesterday; how she could talk so easily with him, how he could talk so easily with her. How her smile was always genuine and how it made him smile as well. How her hand felt in his when she flew back to him and told him she would meet him there at sunset…

Milori shook his head to clear it.

When he was all done and about to head off to practice his frosting skills, he caught a look at himself in a patch of clear ice. His brown eyes seemed to shine to almost amber, and although he fought very hard against it, he was smiling. Milori could already see the other sparrow-men teasing him or asking him which fairy caught his eye – and for once he didn't care.

Sure as the snow was white, when the other sparrow-men saw him, they bombarded Milori with questions over the certain fairy – but Milori denied that there even was one. The whole day went like that and even Dewey asked when Milori went to visit him.

So it was a relief when sunset did come and Milori flew to the border where Clarion was already waiting for him.

* * *

Clarion sat down on the bark as close to winter as she could get and waited patiently for Milori. She reached out a hand over the border and started tracing patterns in the snow. Clarion didn't mind the cold that the snow brought, she even enjoyed it. The snow made her feel even more curious about the Winter Woods.

Glancing up every now and then, Clarion drew an owl with big wings. She had a sparrow-man ride on top of it and a fairy sit right behind him. She quickly brushed the picture away in the snow with her hand and started drawing a leaf with complex designs imprinted on it, when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Milori at the edge or the log. She smiled at him and he smiled back as he started walking towards her.

Clarion felt her heart pound a little faster.

"What are you drawing?" Milori asked as he sat next to her drawing.

"Oh, it's just a leaf," Clarion answered looking at him.

"Are all leaves in the warm seasons this complex?"

"No. They're much simpler; I just like to draw them this way."

Milori nodded and smiled a small smile and Clarion had to look away to control her heart speed.

"So tell me about winter. What's it like?" she asked.

"Winter? Well it's cold and the snow falls. Ice covers lakes and ponds so you can ice skate and the ground is mainly white." Milori explained.

"Is ice skating fun?"

"Yes… until you fall on your behind…"

Clarion smiled and looked back towards Milori and saw that he was looking at her and smiling back. "That must be painful," she commented.

"It is."

"What does frost do? Besides frost things, I mean."

"Frost acts like a blanket. It traps the heat and keeps out the cold, why?" Milori asked.

"I just wanted to know," Clarion said. "So how was your day? I almost forgot to ask."

"Mine was alright. Aside from a few sparrow-men…" Milori admitted.

Clarion looked at him and tilted her head slightly and inquired, "What did they do?"

"They were…saying things…it was nothing really."

"What things?"

"They were merely teasing me about being enamored by a fairy," Milori looked away from Clarion's blue eyes.

"Oh," Clarion's spirits seemed to drop. _From what? _She thought madly at herself. "Well are you?"

"I don't know. Possibly. But it's confusing," Milori told her truthfully still avoiding her eyes.

"It always is," Clarion agreed with him slightly sad. She looked out at the river thinking.

"So how was your day?" Milori said changing the subject after a moment of silence.

Clarion looked at him, saw he was looking at her now, and said, "It was crazy."

"How so?"

"Well, fairies kept asking me why my eyes were so bright. They would not stop."

"But aren't your eyes usually bright?"

"Not all the time; only when I'm happy or excited. Or so they say."

Milori looked at her eyes and saw that they weren't bright, but dull with slight sadness. "Did I upset you Clarion?" he asked concerned.

"Hmm, oh no…" Clarion smiled, but it wasn't genuine this time. She seemed to be distracted by something – and Milori wanted to find out what it was.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No…"

"Please talk to me Clarion."

Clarion abruptly turned her body so she was facing him and Milori turned his as well so he could look at her better. As he looked at her rigid face, he saw that her eyes were telling a different story. They looked worried and sad instead of indifferent like her face was telling. "What is wrong Clarion?" he asked softly.

"Don't you think that's its strange? Just a little? I mean, we met only yesterday and already we feel like we've known each other for longer than the actual time." Clarion answered.

"It is strange." Milori agreed nodding. "But that's not it, why are you upset Clarion?"

Clarion looked taken aback and shocked. "See! You already know how I feel!"

"No, I don't. Your eyes are just open. So tell me, what's wrong. Please?"

Clarion didn't meet his eyes and changed the subject, "What do you like to do in your free time?"

Milori sighed and let the subject drop. "I like to go out into the woods and watch the owls."

"Really?"

"Yes. I find them fascinating, they're always so silent. And you?"

"I like to watch the butterflies."

Clarion and Milori kept asking each other questions and answering them. Clarion's eyes gradually grew brighter and she smiled more and more which made Milori happy. Eventually the dark settled in and they both had to leave.

"See you tomorrow at sunset Milori," Clarion said standing up.

"Alright, I'll see you at sunset Clarion," Milori agreed.

"Goodnight." They both said to each other at the same time. Clarion smiled and flew away towards the Pixie Tree and Milori flew back deeper into Winter Woods determined to find out what made Clarion unhappy earlier.


	3. Leaves

**A/N: Update time! I couldn't update on the weekend because the Internet was out. So I'm giving you all an extra long chapter to make up for it.**

**Okay so I got some reviews that said that this was a little rushed and I agree with them. I re-read it and decided to keep the chapter up - because it needs to be there for a reason that you'll find out - but slow the story down a little.**

**Now as for the royal tutors' confusion: Clarion isn't queen yet and is being taught by tutors how to basically rule Pixie Hollow and what different types of fairy talents and such are and their function of the seasons. They're called "royal tutors" because they teach royalty.**

**Hopefully those explanations make sense. Now, to the next chapter and thank you reviewers for reviewing!**

**And Dewey reminds me Albert Einstein for some strange reason…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The first thing Milori did when he exited his icy home was fly straight to Dewey's. He was still perturbed about yesterday's sunset meeting with Clarion and wanted to get some advice, and Milori figured the only pixie that wouldn't judge him and actually help him would be Dewey. Dewey, Milori had come to figure out, treated fairies and sparrow-men equally no matter what talent or status they were. He gave great advice for troublesome situations, had a big heart, and was as wise as the oldest owl. Not only that, but he wouldn't tell another soul about another pixie's problems; so Milori figured that the short sparrow-man would be fitting to help him.

When he finally reached the library, he pushed the chiseled ice door open and entered, silently flying through the books until he came to a halt right in front of Dewey's desk made out of a small glacier. He watched in amusement at how his friend would mutter, "No, no, I can't put that in!" every few lines, completely oblivious to Milori standing there watching him.

After about five minutes Milori finally asked, "Dewey?"

The small sparrow-man looked up blankly before recognition crept in making him smile. He put down his quill, stood up, and said in a thick accent, "Hello Milori!"

"Hello Dewey. How'd you do?"

"I'm fine. Can't find anything to put in this chapter though," the Keeper said inclining his head back at the desk.

"What a shame. What is this chapter about?"

"The warm seasons. I already have winter in here," Dewey chuckled. "It's just hard to know exactly how the warm seasons work."

Milori thought of Clarion and how she had told him how the warm seasons worked when they had first met each other. He was debating whether to tell Dewey or not, when Dewey noticed his pause and asked, "Milori?" waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yes, sorry. I was thinking," Milori answered breaking out of reverie.

"About that fairy, hmm?"

"What? No, because I'm not enamored by one," he added seeing his friend open his mouth to say something. "It's just that I met a warm fairy once –"

Dewey's eyes grew wide, whether with curiosity or astonishment, Milori couldn't tell. "_You_ met a _warm fairy_?"

"Yes, and she told me how the warm seasons work."

"What did she say?"

Milori started telling Dewey what Clarion told him while his friend was practically glowing from excitement and happiness and partial curiosity as he listened. When Milori was done, he asked fervently, "Anything else?"

"No. I'm sorry, Dewey, that she wasn't very detailed," Milori responded sympathetically.

"It's alright. At least I have more information than when I first started, eh?" Dewey said while flying back to his desk where he started writing again.

"Yes, at least it's a start," Milori agreed slightly anxious to ask his question while fidgeting with his hands. Dewey looked up at the slight change of tone.

"What's wrong, Milori?" he asked.

"Dewey, would you happen to know what would make a fairy upset?" The question came out blurted.

Dewey looked harder at Milori, "What did you say?"

"Well I asked –"

"No, no! What did you say to her?"

"Well, I don't know, she kept denying anything was wrong." Milori started pacing.

Dewey chuckled. "Females," was all he said.

"Well, yes, but I want to know what I said wrong so I won't say it again," Milori explained.

"Oh, so you like this fairy."

"W-what?" he stopped pacing.

"You like this certain fairy."

"I do not – I am not – it's not that!" Milori stumbled over his words in haste, much to Dewey's amusement.

"Milori, listen. You want to bar this fairy of anything that may hurt her feelings, yes? You may not love her romantically, but she is still your friend, no? Now, tell me what you said and her reaction," Dewey explained.

"All of it? Or just the part where she grew upset?" came a cautious reply.

"Just the part where she grew upset, please."

So Milori went on to tell about that part of the evening with Dewey listening intently, nodding once in a while. When he was done, Dewey simply said, "She was jealous, Milori."

"Of what?"

"That you like another fairy."

"But we've only known each other for two days! She couldn't possibly feel affection for with me already, could she? She didn't look jealous either." Milori asked worriedly.

Dewey shrugged. "It's possible and she was very subtle about it, but the question is: what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I've never been in this situation before."

"Are you afraid Milori?"

"No…"

"Just become her friend - it's simple." Dewey declared.

"But how when I know she was jealous?" Milori said exasperated.

"She might not be jealous; she just might not like talking about love… or perhaps some other reason that only a female would know." Dewey reasoned back.

Milori stopped pacing and thought for a moment. Then he nodded at Dewey. "You're right, you're right," he said. "Thank you Dewey for your help."

"You're welcome Milori, and thank you for telling me about the warm seasons." His eyes twinkled.

Milori smiled in response and turned to leave out of the library, when Dewey called out, "Milori, just remember that it's dangerous to fall in love with a warm fairy – if you ever do."

Milori paused in mid-flight and slowly turned around only to see that the Keeper was writing his chapter again, paying no mind to him. Shaking his head, he hurried out of the icy home for books and into the deeper part of Winter Woods to think until sunset.

* * *

Clarion woke up to the usual brightness of the sun and got ready for the day. She noted that the sparkles in her eyes weren't as intense as the day before, but still there for her and other pixies to see. _At least now it can pass off as learning, _Clarion concluded while heading out the door to the library.

When she arrived, the tutors asked her review questions in which she answered easily. When the tutors were done testing her, they started teaching Clarion things she thought were boring, so she found herself half day-dreaming and half-listening. In her day dreams she pictured hills and valleys covered in snow's white coverlet with owls swooping about and fairies and sparrow-men laughing and having fun. Briefly, Clarion wondered if the pixies on the other side of the border had the same basic talents as the pixies on the warm side did. Then she dismissed the thought because she recalled that Milori was a Frost Fairy and as far as she could tell, there wasn't a talent for that on the warm side.

"Clarion? Miss Clarion did you hear what I've just said?" one of the tutors asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

Clarion blinked blankly and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

The tutor huffed. "I suppose not! I said, what would happen if a fairy would break their wing?"

Clarion replied automatically, "They wouldn't be able to fly anymore for there is no cure."

"Precisely! Now, what would happen if the Queen of Pixie Hollow or the Ruler of Winter Woods would break one or both of their wings?"

"They wouldn't be able to fly and would have to find some other means of transportation."

"Yes for the Ruler of Winter Woods. But for the Queen?" the tutor raised an eyebrow.

Clarion shivered inside, "She would die."

The tutor nodded and asked, "Why would she die?"

"Because her powers and life are held in the wings, which makes them extra large, and to break one of them would give her half of her normal life span. To break two of them it would be only a matter of hours until she dies."

"Exactly. And, as future ruler of Pixie Hollow, you are not allowed to cross the border, purposely put yourself in physical harm of any form, or do anything that might break your wings." The tutor decreed.

"But my Royal Wings aren't even here," Clarion said looking at her regular fairy wings. "I'm not Queen."

The tutor smiled, whether it was genuine or fake Clarion couldn't tell, and said, "Yet. You're not Queen yet. Now, that would be all for today –"

"Really? It seemed so short."

"That's because you were day-dreaming practically the whole time," the tutor said drily.

Clarion let the remark slide.

"And if you wouldn't have been so wrapped up in your fantasy world, you would," he cracked a subtle mean smile, "notice that it's sunset –"

Clarion jumped up knocking down, she didn't let this remark slide at all, "It's sunset? Oh no! Oh no I'm late! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Late for what?" it came out as an obvious pry.

"None of your business!" Clarion snapped too quickly. She then left the room before the tutor could ask further questions and jumped out into the sky where she quickly took off in a hurried fly towards the border.

Looking up at the sky, she noticed that it was, indeed, sunset and pushed her wing speed even more. Her hair whipped around her face as she raced across the seasons. Anxiousness mixed with fear rippled inside her stomach so strong it felt like a fist – she was late, and the only pixie that treated her like a regular fairy would probably not come back to the border after this incident.

Clarion was flying so fast she didn't notice that she was at the Autumn Woods until she flew into a maple leaf tinted orange that was falling. "Ah!" she screamed momentarily blinded by the orange sheet that covered her face.

As Clarion tried to wrestle free of the leaf, she tore through a set of small twigs that were hanging limply off branches. Some of the twigs caught in her already messy hair while others fell down onto the ground. "Ugh!" she proclaimed as she finally clawed away the leaf and clutched it to her chest imagining what she looked like to other pixies and Milori – if she even saw him. She concluded that she looked as if she had just wrestled a hawk, which to her wasn't very funny.

Upon reaching the edge of the Autumn Woods, Clarion slowed down to a flutter and looked at the border. The two sides were empty but if Clarion squinted she could make out a sparrow-man flying away from it on the other side. "Oh no," she breathed and dashed off to the border calling out, "Milori! Milori!" every few feet. The sparrow-man turned around and saw her so he flew back to the border where Clarion stood panting slightly with her hair in such disarray that it looked like a bird's nest. It didn't help that twigs were sticking out in some places, either.

When he finally came close enough for recognition of gender, Clarion saw that she had been right and it really was a sparrow-man. So now she prayed that it was the right sparrow-man and not the wrong one. As he flew closer and approached the border, she knew instantly that this sparrow-man was Milori…and he was fighting back laughter. Her eyes narrowed and she self-consciously picked out the twigs in her hair with one hand while the other still clutched the maple leaf.

"Hello Clarion," Milori said as best he could to try and stay calm and failing. His eyes glistened with amusement, "What happened to you?"

"Hello Milori," Clarion answered back coolly. "I was flying, that's all."

"Oh so you're a Fast-flying Fairy?"

"No. And how do you even know what those are?"

"Dewey." The answer came out natural. "I thought you weren't going to come today, you didn't show."

"I…got stuck on something. I'm sorry if I wasn't on time."

"Don't worry, as long as you made it," his eyes glanced to her hair, "fast-flying or not."

Clarion scowled at the ground and tried to stick back the loose hair into the bun again. "That's not going to help." Milori advised.

"And you would know…?"

"Well, it looks like it's not going to work. Maybe if you take your hair down and put it back in place…"

"Milori, I'm not going to take down my hair." Clarion answered.

"Why not?" The question sounded innocent enough.

Clarion sighed and looked at her hand that was clutching the leaf. She then looked back up at Milori's warm, brown eyes and huffed in defeat. Turning her head away, she answered, "Alright, alright I'll take down my hair. It's going to be messy – mind you."

"Probably no messier than what it is now," Milori joked.

Clarion glared at the sparrow-man, not entirely angry with him. She undid her bun and let her long, caramel-colored hair fall to her hips. She then quickly pulled her hair up back into a bun she hoped would be neat and said, "There."

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"No."

"Is that a leaf from the warm seasons?" Milori spared Clarion from further mention of her hair.

"Yes," Clarion responded back happier now that the conversation changed course. "It's from the Autumn Woods."

"The Autumn Woods?" Milori repeated slightly confused.

Clarion turned and pointed to the woods she had just come out of while explaining, "Those are the Autumn Woods. Their season is –"

"Let me guess…autumn?"

"Exactly," she smiled. "The woods consist of trees that have leaves that range in color and fall to the ground. Autumn animals like to dwell there too, and the air is brisk. It's absolutely lovely!"

"I'm sure it is, Clarion," Milori agreed trying to keep out the wistfulness in his voice that he was feeling. He then inspected the orange leaf that Clarion was holding and noticed that it wasn't as complex as she had drawn it the other day. "So, I see that it's not complex with patterns."

"Hmm?" Clarion stopped looking at the Woods and noticed that Milori was talking about the leaf. "Oh no, I just like to draw it that way."

Milori cracked a smile and Clarion smiled back and asked, "So how do the leaves in winter look like?"

"Wait just a moment please, Clarion." He said flying back away from the border.

"Why?"

"I'll answer your question better, you'll see."

"Alright…" Clarion said watching him disappear.

She waited in silence searching the whiteness for him, eyes squinting. Sighing after a moment passed, she sat down and studied her hands until Milori came back five minutes later. She looked and saw that he was carrying a leaf covered in snow. Jumping to her feet, she remarked, "So that's how they look like…"

"Yes. All white and not nearly as colorful as the autumn ones," Milori answered watching her as she studied the leaf.

"I like it."

"Like what?"

"The leaf, Milori. It's different than the other leaves over here."

Grinning to see that he had made her happy, Milori said, "I suppose it is. The leaf you brought is different than the other leaves in winter. It isn't white or blue, it's orange and colorful. Thank you for showing it to me."

Clarion's blue eyes looked into his and she responded back, "Your welcome and thank you for showing me a leaf from winter - that was nice. So, how was your day?"

"It went well," he said.

"What did you do?" she asked sitting down on one side, while Milori sat down on the other.

"Mainly watch the owls."

"Ah, so you were thinking hard about something."

"What?"

"Well it would make sense. You have free time, so you go and watch the owls to clear your mind or ponder something." Clarion clarified.

"How did you know?" Milori asked back dubiously.

"I do the same thing, if I have the time."

"And do you?"

"No. Not usually."

"Why?"

"I'm busy with my talent."

"And that is…?" the sparrow-man asked.

Clarion looked away and said, "I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell you, Milori."

Milori sighed silently wondering why in Pixie Hollow she didn't want to tell him. So to keep the conversation going he directed it back at her by asking, "How was your day?"

"It was good."

"What did you do?"

"Day-dream mostly, while listening to other pixies drone on." The fairy answered.

A cold claw gripped slightly inside Milori as she said that. "What did you day-dream about?" the question came out wary.

Clarion sensed his unease, "No need to be wary, it was just about talents."

Milori breathed out a sigh of relief.

The two kept on talking until the night fell and they had to leave. They said their farewells and promised to meet up again tomorrow, and in Clarion's case, not be late.

"Wait Clarion, here," Milori said giving her the winter leaf.

"Oh thank you, Milori. Here," Clarion said giving him the autumn leaf in return. They smiled at each other before leaving for their separate ways.


	4. Night-time Happenings

**A/N: Okay so people want Milori and Clarion to kiss in this chapter and here is my reply: We are not at that stage in the story yet. Hold your fire, please, and don't kill me! I will have you readers know that sometime between Chapter 5 and Chapter 10 they'll kiss, so be on the look-out for that when I update. Enough Story Spoilers for now and let's move on to the story! It's a little short compared to the other chapters, I'm just going to say.**

**And Milori, at least to me anyway, has a pretty hot accent…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

As Clarion flew back to the Pixie Hollow Tree, she noticed that some of the snow on the leaf Milori gave her had already melted into a small puddle of water in the curve of the leaf. The leaf itself was still blue with cold and had some snow remaining but was beginning to thaw back to green and droop partially. Clarion's eyes widened with realization that the air on the warm side was too warm for the snow to stay without melting and the leaf to live, so she quickly turned around and raced to the border to return the leaf to winter so it wouldn't die.

When she reached the log she landed gracefully and walked towards the snowfall. Standing just outside of it, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes hoping that if Milori was watching that he wouldn't be offended or upset by what she was doing. Opening her eyes, she then kneeled onto the ground and gently – ever so gently – placed the winter leaf onto the ground. She looked at it for a few moments watching as it froze itself back up and gradually filled with more snow. Sighing in relief that the leaf was going to live, she turned to leave when a familiar voice called, "Clarion?"

Spinning around, Clarion saw Milori standing on the winter side of the log a few feet away and answered, "Milori?"

"What are you doing back at the border?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Milori rolled his eyes and asked, "Clarion why are you really at the border?"

Clarion inhaled deeply and truthfully but regretfully said, "I came back to return the leaf to winter."

Hurt flicked in Milori's eyes but was quickly replaced with a mask of no emotion. "Why?"

"The leaf was going to die. The snow was melting and the leaf started thawing out and drooping; the air was too warm for it to live. And I didn't want it to die so I brought it back so it wouldn't die and I didn't mean to upset you because it really was a nice gift and I'm sorry," Clarion explained all in one breath.

The mask came down and was replaced with understanding and thoughtfulness, "I see. You had to give up something so it wouldn't die or get hurt even though you were fond of it."

Clarion just looked at him through the darkness with slight fear and sadness.

"That's very noble of you, Clarion," Milori took a step closer.

Clarion gave a shaky laugh. "I wasn't trying to be noble. The leaf was just too special to me for it to die."

_Did it really mean that much to her? _Milori thought with astonishment. Clarion noticed his pause and asked, "What happened to the leaf I gave you?"

"It's in a frost bubble so it won't die."

Clarion nodded. "That's smart," she remarked.

Milori shrugged modestly and looked at the ground in embarrassment saying, "Being a Frost Fairy does have advantages."

"Is it cold at night?" Clarion asked unexpectedly after a moment of silence.

"What?" Milori's head snapped up.

"Is it cold at night?" she repeated before adding, "in winter?"

"For new fairies and warm fairies it is. Other winter fairies that have lived in Winter Woods longer have grown accustomed to it," Milori answered. As Clarion digested the information, he asked, "What about in the other seasons?"

"In the other seasons the night temperatures vary. In summer, the nights are warm. In spring, the nights are fresh. And in autumn, the nights have a chill to them," Clarion answered. Then remembering that her question of why Milori was at the border hadn't been answered, she asked, "So why are you back at the border?"

The sparrow-man was caught off guard by her question and tried to change the subject by asking, "Have you heard of –"

"Don't try and change the subject Milori. Why are you back at the border?" she asked again knowing what he was doing.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You knew what I was doing, so why can't I know what you were doing?"

"You have your secret, and I have mine."

"I don't have a secret!"

"Then would you please tell me your talent?"

"No!"

"So you do have a secret!" Milori mused.

Clarion looked away and silently fumed at herself for being stupid and at Milori for being clever. "Who are you mad at?" the sparrow-man asked.

"You." The answer was curt.

"Why? Is it for being clever and finding a loop-hole just to avoid your question?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You're very open, Clarion," Milori simply stated making Clarion blush from embarrassment and anger. "Who are you mad at now?"

"Myself." Clarion responded.

"Why?"

Clarion looked at Milori now, took a step forward so that they were only a two feet apart and said, "I'm so open! Every fairy and sparrow-man can read my thoughts and emotions!"

"Being open isn't bad."

"You're right, it's frustrating! I don't –"

Milori silenced her by placing a finger on her mouth and looking at her intently – Clarion instantly stopped talking and felt her heart beat faster. "Being open isn't bad, Clarion," Milori repeated softly. Clarion looked deeper into his warm eyes and didn't protest against what he said, but instead tried not to shiver with pleasure at how he spoke her name.

Milori continued, "On the contrary, being open is beautiful. I think it's better than being closed off with your emotions. It means you have a heart that beats and it also makes you who you are, which is a fairy who is friendly, wise, and mysterious so far as I know you. You shouldn't be ashamed of it at all."

He then dropped his hand and backed away calling, "I'll see you tomorrow Clarion. Goodnight!" He then turned around and flew away as if embarrassed.

Clarion just stared at his retreating form and put the tips of her fingers to the place on her mouth where he had touched. "Goodnight," she whispered to thin air before flying back to the Pixie Tree dazed.


	5. Butterflies and Snowy Owls

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people and I'm happy some of you got the concept behind the leaf, *cough*Ameliaxox*cough*jean. say. hi*cough*. And yes, the romantic tension is rising between Milori and Clarion ever since the last chapter.**

**Now, onto the story!**

**And I've always imagined that Milori and Clarion were somehow already fine-tuned to know what the other was feeling…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The next day, Clarion flew to Butterfly Cove to think instead of going to the library to learn. She had seen one of her tutors the night prior and had gotten permission to skip the next day when she had asked. The tutor had asked why, but Clarion had answered that her mind had needed to process what had happened yesterday – which was true in a way – to appreciate it better. Hearing this, the tutor had said yes before boding Clarion goodnight.

So now, as Clarion landed on an orange flower petal, she had a rare time to think. Her thoughts mainly glided over to Milori and the new feeling that had appeared inside of her stomach ever since the night past. The feeling was alien to her and had a mixture of emotions ranging from curiosity to happiness all the way to fear. It danced throughout her being without a name, so far as she knew, and she felt the feeling reside in her heart more often than not.

This perplexed Clarion the most.

Other times, when she wanted to break free out of those thoughts for fear she would drown in them, she simply gazed at the butterflies dancing from petal to petal, flower to flower, marveling at how big and majestic their wings were and how each wing was the exact copy of the other - never differing from the sister wing on the other side of the insect. One time, a butterfly with ice blue wings fluttered and landed a few feet away from Clarion, making her smile, and when she reached out to pet its head, the butterfly didn't fly away. Instead, it let her gently whisper her hand on its bowed head until she pulled her hand away a moment later and the butterfly flew off.

Eventually, Clarion's minds dwelled briefly on the discussion that her tutor had talked about but usually wounded up finding its way back to Milori and the border. Thus repeating the cycle of thinking about Milori, watching the butterflies, pondering the lesson her tutor had thought her the day before, and going back to thinking of Milori.

Sunset finally rolled around, and Clarion got up and stretched before heading toward the border with her mind only half sorted out.

* * *

Milori landed on a branch and watched for the second time that week the snowy owls play with each other. He had become aware that he had been thinking more than usual – and it almost always seemed to be about Clarion - especially since the previous night. His mind was reeling with thoughts that he could only half decipher and feelings he couldn't even begin to describe.

Her eyes had held some emotion in them when he had told her not to be ashamed of her openness. Something so deep it was indescribable and ruled out any other emotion that he knew of. But he just could not place it!

This frustrated Milori greatly.

To try and take his mind off of Clarion, he practiced his frosting skills upon the tree and watched as the pine needles became encompassed in the delicate chill. He did this a number of times but his mind kept going back to a certain fairy no matter how hard he concentrated. It seemed to Milori the harder he concentrated, the less concentrated he became.

Eventually he gave up on frosting and let his mind wander wherever it liked to wander as he sat on a snow-covered branch. Gazing at the owls once more he found that one of them had something different about it. Studying it more, he found that it had a secondary feather that was colored light brown instead of white, which was interesting. When it landed next to Milori a few seconds later, the sparrow-man got up and put his hands up in a gesture that he wasn't a predator and slowly walked towards it. The owl just tilted his head and looked at him with a curious glare – that was oddly familiar - instead of shying away like most owls. When Milori reached the creature, it bowed its head and let Milori stroke its head feathers for a moment before it playfully nipped his hand and flew off back to the other owls.

As Milori watched it go, he noticed that it was close to sunset and flew off towards the border. When he got there, he saw that Clarion was waiting for him so he landed on the log and waved at her. She waved back smiling the smile he secretly liked and when he reached the very edge she said, "Hello Milori."

"Hello Clarion. How was your day?" he responded.

"It went well. I had time to think for once, which was nice."

"What did you think about?"

Clarion sat down and Milori sat down next to her. She shrugged, "Things."

"What things?" Milori inquired.

"Well, um, butterflies…"

"Butterflies? I don't believe you, Clarion."

"Alright well maybe it wasn't just about butterflies! It was about other things, such as –"

"Such as…?"

Clarion turned toward him and said plainly, "Feelings. That is what I was thinking about. Feelings. So how was your day?"

Milori looked at her eyes trying to see if she was being truthful. Seeing as she was, he replied, "It was alright. There was this one owl –"

"So you were thinking again, Milori?" Clarion interrupted before adding, "Sorry I interrupted."

Milori smiled and said, "It's alright, and yes, I was thinking."

"About?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It matters," she looked as if she wanted to say more but she held her tongue.

"Feelings," he responded back.

"I hope you're not mocking me."

"I'm not! That's really what I was thinking about!"

Clarion eyed Milori warily while asking, "So what about the owl?"

Milori sighed inwardly. "There was a snowy owl with an unusual secondary feather."

"What color was it?"

"It was light brown, almost like your hair color."

Clarion jumped up quickly while her blue eyes started to glaze, but by blinking rapidly a few times they didn't. "You are mocking me," she exclaimed. "Why?"

Milori stood up and put his hands in a calming gesture with the palms facing Clarion. Calmly, he stated, "I'm not mocking you, Clarion. It was true, all of it."

"How can I be sure?"

"You can't. You just have to believe me. I'm your friend," he added when he saw that Clarion was still doubtful. "Why would I mock you?"

Clarion started to relax but still kept up her guard, "I don't know."

"I wouldn't. Never ever, I promise, Clarion."

Slightly reassured, the fairy slowly sat down again with the sparrow-man doing the same. "What is your favorite time of the year?" he asked her after an uneasy silence.

"Favorite time of year?" she repeated softly.

"Yes."

"Spring."

"Why?"

"It's a new beginning, everything begins again. Baby animals are born, the water is freshest, and the flowers bloom."

"Ah, so I assume it's fragrant?" Milori guessed.

"Yes, at least when you are in the flower fields – especially the roses," Clarion answered back.

Milori nodded and the two fell into a now easy silence. "Perhaps," Clarion started, "I can help you with sorting out the feelings."

"What?" Milori asked shocked.

Clarion shrugged. "It's alright it you don't. I just want to help, you seem slightly distracted."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now tell me what you felt."

So Milori told her and she nodded occasionally, and when he asked about her feelings, she told him what she felt with him nodding occasionally. When Clarion finished, the two pondered what they meant and it was Clarion who spoke first. "I think, Milori," she said, "that you might have grown fond of this one fairy."

"Funny, because it seems like you've grown fond of a sparrow-man," Milori replied.

Clarion looked away from Milori so he couldn't read her eyes.

"So what is this fairy like?" she asked tracing patterns in the bark when the two relapsed into silence, lost in their own worlds.

"What is this sparrow-man like?" he countered back looking at her closely.

Clarion sighed and looked at Milori rephrasing, "What is her talent?"

"I don't know," he answered back honestly.

Her blue eyes grew wide. "You don't know?" she cried.

"Well, she does like to be mysterious…"

"Milori, how could you not know? What if she has the same talent as you?"

"Highly unlikely."

"Why would you say that?"

"She doesn't seem like the Frost Fairy type. Much too…warm for that..."

"But how will you connect with her when you don't know her talent?" Clarion asked.

"We talk about other things, and while I try to find out her talent, she won't tell me," Milori answered. He was starting to wonder if Clarion had gotten it yet.

Clearly, she hadn't, "Why?"

"She's mysterious, like I said."

"You should at least try harder, perhaps she would tell you. Or maybe she has her reasons to why she doesn't, in which you should respect, and maybe she'll tell you in time."

"Maybe," Milori shrugged. "Perhaps I can ask again today…"

Clarion nodded, "You should."

"Alright then, I will," Milori looked into Clarion's blue eyes again and asked, "Clarion, what is your talent?"


	6. Confessions

**A/N: Holy. Cow. 50 reviews in 5 chapters? Wow thank you all! That means a lot! **

**I know that what Milori said was kind of cheesy, but cheese is good. It helps you grow, right? **

**Anyway, we've reached the second part of this 5 or 6 part story, just to let you readers know. So it's going to reach the T level soon because of the romantic stuff (don't worry, nothing sexual at all, I don't write those kind of stories) and some other things. This chapter is short by the way as I'm preparing for Thanksgiving. So Happy Early-By-A-Day Thanksgiving!**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"_The two fairies were enchanted with each other. And every sunset they met at the border, where spring touches winter…"_

* * *

For a moment, Milori's question hung in the air and Clarion searched his face to see if he was messing with her, but the only thing Milori's face showed was absolute sincerity, and fondness. Clarion, however, didn't believe the latter because she didn't want her hopes to reach too high and later come burning down on her like fire, scorching her heart. So she answered cautiously, "Are you role-playing?"

"Not a chance," Milori responded still looking at her eyes.

_So he's not lying, _she mused closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in. _Or he's just a good liar, but Milori has never lied to me in the short time I've known him. Take a chance, Clarion. Be brave…_

"Why me?" she asked opening her eyes again.

"You're the only fairy I've met that doesn't treat me differently, along with Dewey."

"Why would they treat you differently?"

"You would start treating me different if I told you," Milori answered breaking eye contact.

Clarion studied his face and saw fear, shame, and embarrassment. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, but –"

"I promise, I Clarion, will not treat you differently no matter what. _Do you trust me?_" She pledged whole-heartedly.

Milori studied her eyes and saw sincerity, seriousness, and another emotion that was more raw and deep than the others. "I'm supposed to be the Lord of Winter when the Lord before me dies." He blurted out looking away once more.

There was a silence while Clarion just looked at him before finally saying, "That _is_ a big task."

Milori didn't answer.

"Do you promise that when I reveal my talent to you, that you will not treat me different as well?" the fairy asked gently after a moment of silence.

"You would do that?" the sparrow-man asked dubiously looking at her seeing the sacrifice of secrecy she was making.

"Yes, you revealed something important, so I will too. But promise me it."

"I promise."

Clarion took a deep breath and exclaimed, "I'm supposed to be the Queen of Pixie Hollow when the time comes. I didn't want to tell you before because I was afraid that you, along with a number of fairies and sparrow-men, would treat me like royalty - calling me 'Your Highness' or 'Princess' and not treating me like a normal fairy. I'm sorry."

She looked away.

Clarion felt a hand tenderly touch her shoulder and looked Milori with wide, sad eyes, and saw that he wore a serious expression. "That _is _a big task," he started. "But I promised that I would not treat you differently, didn't I?"

"Yes…"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"_Do you trust me?"_

"Yes…"

"Then know this Clarion, I will not treat you differently unless you want me to," Milori swore.

Clarion looked deeper into his brown, trusting eyes and said, "Alright."

Milori smiled, dropped his hand, and asked good-naturedly, "So who was this one sparrow-man that you were fond of?"

Clarion smiled that he had changed the subject and answered, "Oh this sparrow-man is kind, serious, trusting, knowledgeable..."

"His talent?"

"Frost Fairy, and soon to be the Lord of Winter," she replied looking at him waiting to see his reaction.

At first Milori was stunned. Absolutely stunned, not once did he think that she would return his feelings – especially since she was soon to be the Queen. So he asked hoping she truly wasn't making fun of him, "Are you mocking me?"

"Not a chance," she replied earnestly.

Cautiously he asked, "How can I be sure?"

In answer, Clarion closed the small distance between them and put her lips softly onto his. At first Milori was so shocked he couldn't move but after a second it was over and Clarion pulled away. "That's how, Milori," she breathed.

Getting up, she then pointed to the appearing stars and said, "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Milori watched her fly off into the Autumn Woods before getting up himself and saying to the night air, "Goodnight."

He then turned around and flew off into the snowfall.


	7. Stars

**A/N: Alright I'm back. **

**I will try my hand at romance, but seeing as I've never been in a relationship and am still single, I'll write it how I would imagine it to be like and keep the characters in character. So wish me luck!**

**By the way, has anyone ever noticed the colors of Milori and Clarion's eyes? Clarion's are blue, like the color of winter. Milori's are brown, like the color of autumn from the warm seasons. Ironic isn't it? Anyway, I thought that was interesting seeing as how they have the same color eyes as that their love interest lives in.**

**Thank you for the reviews, too. Much appreciated.**

**I will also start writing Milori's tutoring, which is very different than Clarion's and was requested by cutiechannylover1197, so you readers can see how he prepares for being the Lord of Winter and all of that. Probably starting next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The days went by much the same as before, with the only difference between the two enchanted fairies being that they regarded each other with sheepish passion now - almost timid to the feeling they felt towards each other and scared that it would break - and rued the night to come and they would have to say good-bye to each other. They would talk the sunset away, paying close attention to the other's likes and dislikes, their dreams, their passions, what they enjoy.

And they never grew tired of it.

The ice-cold claw that had gripped Milori when Clarion had told him about her day-dreaming and Dewey telling him that she might have grown fond of him vanished, and he guessed that at the time he was merely scared that he was on Clarion's mind. But now he found himself liking the fact that he was the center of Clarion's thoughts, but worried that it would take her mind off of her training. When he had asked about this, she had replied, "I still pay attention, Milori."

"How?" he had inquired.

She had looked at him then and said, "I pay attention to the important parts, and day-dream on the boring parts and –"

"But what if the boring parts are the important ones?"

"I pay attention, Milori."

He had given her a knowing look, which made her blush, and had chanted, "That doesn't answer my question."

"It does so!" she retorted.

"No, it doesn't. I had asked, 'What if the boring parts are the important ones?' and you had replied, 'I pay attention.' Correct?"

"Yes, but –"

"It doesn't answer my question, _directly_."

Clarion sighed in defeat and jested, "I cannot believe you."

"Now that hardly seems fair, seeing as I'm always honest with you," he had replied evenly in mock sadness. Clarion had rolled her eyes and they had continued with asking each other questions.

Of course, the sparrow-men in the Frost Forest grew suspicious of Milori ever since the morning after Clarion had kissed him because of the new air of happiness Milori had about him and had asked non-stop if he was seeing anyone. Mostly Milori ignored all of this and carried on practicing his frosting skills, earning him looks shot his way.

All of this Milori marveled in his mind as he flew to the border to meet Clarion. He saw that she hadn't arrived yet and sat down on the bark and waited, feeling the small breeze brought over from the warm side ruffle his clothing and hair. The breeze smelled like rain, crispiness of freshly fallen leaves, and something else that made up of what the season autumn smelled like. Milori closed his eyes and concentrated on the musty smell.

A few moments later, Milori felt a hand gingerly touch his shoulder and opened his eyes to find Clarion sitting there smiling. "Enjoying the breeze now are we?"

Milori smiled back, "Why yes, actually."

Clarion laughed shaking her head. "So, how's frosting going?" she asked.

"The same. I start training tomorrow," Milori made a face looking at the stream.

"Oh?"

"Yes," he could feel her watching him. "I hope it's not as boring as what you say it is."

"Everyone has different opinions. I also can't say how they train you, which may be completely different than how they train me," Clarion answered truthfully.

Milori shrugged before looking at Clarion and saying, "Speaking of training, how is yours going?"

"The same. Today I had to learn about Human Beings and the importance to stay away from them."

"And?"

"And the Humans seem so fascinating! The tutors explained them being tall and that we fairies would be only the size of either their palm or hand. I already knew that we were born when a baby laughs for the first time, and that we die when our Human Child doesn't believe in fairies anymore, that is common fairy knowledge known by most or all fairies. But I never knew that a Human could come to Neverland by chance, even when no Human ever has so far. How do you think they do it?" Clarion asked Milori.

Milori thought for a minute or two before answering slowly, "I think Humans could only come to Neverland when a fairy accidently sprinkles Fairy Dust on him while traveling to the Mainland, which would enable him to fly. The Human would then fly to the Second Star and end up here in Neverland."

Clarion pondered this for a while as Milori gave her time to think it through. They sat in an easy silence as the breeze softly caressed their faces and Milori found himself at ease and started tracing patterns in the snow before Clarion spoke again. "It's a possibility," she said, "but no fairy would be so careless surely?"

Milori stopped tracing and looked up at Clarion. "There are fairies that are clumsy, there are fairies that are careless, and there are fairies that just want things done quickly."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do. Those fairies could possibly spill Fairy Dust on their trip to the Mainland."

"Not just those fairies. Even the most careful can mess things up." The way he said it caught Clarion off guard. It rang with truth and experience. His eyes looked distant.

"Have you ever messed up something, Milori?" Clarion asked so softly that it was almost a whisper.

Milori snapped out of his reverie and looked uncomfortable, averting his eyes from hers, tracing patterns slowly in the snow buying time. Clarion watched him slightly sad and asked again, "Milori?"

He glanced up, "I don't want to talk about it, Clarion."

She sighed and let it drop making the two of them fall in the abyss of silence for what seemed like a long time. Clarion looked up at the reddish orange sky and saw streaks of purple covering half of it and the first stars coming out. She sighed inwardly knowing that she would have to leave soon, but said nothing and just stared at the emerging stars.

She imagined what it would be like to be one, what is would feel like to burn so brightly in the night sky that other creatures below could see you. Then when you die, you explode in a magnificent show of colors and dust. Clarion thought that it would feel exhilarating and dangerous to even be alive, like a great adventure to an unknown place, and turned to Milori asking, "What do think it would be like to be a star?"

Milori turned his attention away from the snow, looked at the stars and said, "It must be beautiful, I imagine."

Clarion looked up at the stars too, and scooted as close to the snowfall as she could. "To be able to shine like that, so every living creature with eyes can see you, and when when you die you explode in colors and dust."

"But you already shine," Milori said to Clarion making her smile.

"And so do you," she replied earning a small smile from Milori back.

They sat, with their arms touching and their hands entwined, watching the stars emerge and the sky grow darker revealing the starry show. Whole galaxies of stars appeared before them and they watched shooting stars fall effortlessly from the sky. The moon hung like a giant white disk above them providing a silver light and illuminating the forests around them.

The two fairies smiled at each other and admired the stars, neither of them leaving the border until the show was done.


	8. Training

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry for leaving you all for so long! Life took over because of the holidays and it's been crazy and I couldn't write! Please don't hurt me? Anyway, here is Chapter 8. Enjoy!**

**And I've always thought Milori's training was completely different than Clarion's….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The next morning Milori woke up anxious at the prospect of training. As he got ready for the day, all his mind thought of was what it would be the training would be like. Naturally, he drew conclusions in his head consisting of boredom, a little excitement, lectures, and, finally, the big responsibility of being the Lord of Winter. He knew he could handle the last one, so long as he didn't die of the first and the third and at least got to enjoy the second conclusion.

Milori shook his head to clear it and settle his emotions before stepping out of the door from his abode and into the freezing weather. As he flew to the Pixie Dust Tree for all of the Winter Fairies, fear suddenly gripped him and he nervously wondered what the teacher might be like and who the teacher will be. _Perhaps Dewey, _Milori thought before clearing it thinking, _No, he's busy with his books. Maybe a fairy who I don't know? Probably, seeing as though Clarion's tutors are fairies she barely knows…_

Knots twisted inside of Milori when he landed on a branch of the tree and started walking towards the center. _Calm down, calm down. Deep breaths, _Milori thought taking a few deep breaths while closing his eyes. Opening them a few seconds later, slightly calmer, he reached the Pixie Dust and looked around him. Barely any fairies were there with the exception of a tall sparrow-man standing on the other side. With realization, Milori realized that this was the current Lord of Winter and looked around again before shyly walking towards him.

"Milori," the sparrow-man greeted with a deep fatherly voice.

Milori bowed his head and answered, "Lord of Winter."

"You are to start your training today." It wasn't a question.

"Yes sir."

"Well, then. Come along, Milori, Winter Woods is a big region for a big season."

Milori snapped his head up, "You're going to teach me?"

"Yes I am. What better way for you to learn how to guide this season when I'm gone, than by teaching you all that know and giving you advice of what you should do and should not do?" The Lord explained.

"So…so I'm not going to be taught by tutors then?"

The sparrow-man huffed. "Tutors don't know a snowflake about a Lord's work to Winter. They _think _they do, and teach what they _think_ they know. But thinking you know something is different than knowing you know something, especially if you can't practice what you preach. No, you're going to be taught by me, who knows more than a tutor thinks. It is only fitting after all. Now, follow me." He then flew off.

The knots inside Milori seemed to unravel after that and as he flew behind the Lord of Winter, he couldn't help but think about Clarion and how she had to be taught by boring tutors and not the Queen who had more experience. He was feeling sorry for her, when his mentor took a sharp bend to the right and landed on a tree in Snowflake Hill. The fairies and sparrow-men turned and looked at him waving hello and bowing before he good-naturedly said hello back and told them to carry on. When they did, he turned to Milori and asked, "What fairy talent is this?"

Milori studied what the fairies and sparrow-men were doing and when he saw them making snowflakes, he responded, "Snowflake Talent?"

"Very good Milori! Now, what can you tell me about snowflakes?" Milori's mentor asked cheerfully.

"That no two are the same."

"Yes yes, that's common fairy knowledge. What else can you tell me?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Milori answered truthfully after a moment of racking his brain for an answer.

"That's quite alright. It's only your first day after all. Perhaps some reading on snowflakes will help you, hmm?" The Lord of Winter suggested looking at Milori.

"Yes sir," Milori replied looking down at his hands which were resting on his blue-leafed pants.

"Come on then, we still need to go to the Frost Forest, which is on the other side of Winter Woods, and after that we'll stop at the Keeper's before I'll let you go."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"How long would all of that take?" Milori asked looking at him wringing his hands.

"All the way to nightfall," the Lord answered simply.

"Is there…by chance…any way I would be able to leave at sunset?"

The mentor raised his eyebrows. "Why would you need to leave at sunset?"

"I need to be somewhere…"

"Well, if we can get everything done fast-paced, maybe. Although…who are you seeing?" The question came out unexpected. An afterthought.

"No one!" The answer came out blurted. Automatic.

"Then why would you need to leave at sunset?"

"It's just this one thing I have to attend to," Milori answered looking into his mentor's eyes.

Meeting his gaze, the Lord of Winter said, "Fine then, but everything will be fast-paced mind you. If you want to leave at sunset everyday then you will have to study and train faster. If you slack, it will go into nightfall, understood?" Milori nodded. "Good."

They set off again and made their rounds throughout the day, and the Lord of Winter kept his promise and made Milori's head spin with how fast everything went. When sunset came around both had exited Dewey's library and Milori said goodnight to his mentor before departing toward the border.

When he got there, Milori didn't have to wait long for Clarion because he saw her fly towards the border almost a moment later than he had. He waved at her and she waved back before landing on the log. "Hello!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Milori figured she had had a good day.

"Hello Clarion. How was training?" Milori asked.

"Oh no, I won't answer that until you tell me how _your _training went, Milori. So how was your first day of training?"

"It was far better than I had expected, actually."

"So it wasn't boring?"

Milori grinned. "No, it was quite the contrary. The Lord of Winter knows so much and –"

"The Lord of Winter is teaching you?" Clarion clarified taking Milori's hand making them both sit down. There was only curiosity in her voice and no envy.

"Yes, as he doesn't believe in tutors," Milori answered looking at her.

"Ah. Sorry for interrupting. What else happened?"

"We flew to Snowflake Hill and other places in Winter Woods and with each one he asked me what I knew, which was enough information to satisfy him for the first day. Then at the end, he brought me to Dewey's to meet each other, which was quite humorous because we were both pretending that we didn't know each other," Milori explained with humor in his eyes.

Clarion shook her head and smiled. "How did the Lord of Winter," she started, "take it? Was he aware you two were pretending?"

"No, he thought we genuinely didn't know it other, which was fantastic! Dewey chuckled when he had turned his back on us to leave because of it."

"Sounds like you are a good actor."

"No, it was Dewey mainly talking, although I had to talk when I needed to, but it was all Dewey mainly. So now that I have told you how my training went, how was yours?" Milori inquired Clarion.

"Oh it was quite different compared to yours," Clarion responded back before happily adding, "I got to visit the Queen, who was nice and gave me advice –"

"Isn't the Queen your…your –" Milori struggled to find the word.

"Mother? Oh no, Milori. Some would think that but it isn't true. Is the Lord of Winter your father?" Clarion explained.

"No."

"There you go. Being Queen is a talent, not something that runs down the generation line. It's the same thing with the being the Lord of Winter, you see Milori?" When Milori nodded she continued on with her story. "Anyway, seeing the Queen was the only unusual thing that happened today. The rest was all the same."

"Surely it can't be _all_ the same? What did they teach you today?" Milori asked.

"Today it was about the season of spring. How important it was and that the other seasons couldn't happen without it."

"Isn't that –"

"Common fairy knowledge?" Clarion finished for him. "Yes, it is. But I had to learn it anyway." She looked out at the stream.

A silence fell and Milori looked up through the snow fall towards the darkening sky. "Perhaps I can bring Dewey to meet you."

Clarion looked at him and he looked back at her. "What?"

"I don't know. It's just a thought..."

"You would?"

"Well I mean… if you want to meet him."

"Oh yes! But what would he say? What would he be like?"

"Dewey, I think, would like you." Milori answered truthfully.

Clarion looked out at the stream again, thinking. "He would?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, when could I meet him?"

"Tomorrow, it's getting dark so there would be no time today."

"That would be nice." Clarion looked up at the now dark sky and got up. "I have to go now, Milori."

Milori stood up as well and said, "I do too, Clarion."

"Good-bye. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"I'll be here."

Clarion smiled before flying off and Milori watched her go before flying off as well. He was already excited about the next day.


	9. Dewey

**A/N: No freaking words. No words can describe how I feel right now. Over 100 reviews…Thank you all so much! This makes me feel so happy that it isn't even considered happy anymore! Thank you! This is going to be an extra long chapter as thanks and the chapters will be longer now, as requested by Ellen Potter.**

**The Dewey meeting Clarion at the border was requested by a Guest named Queen Clarion; and when Milori talks about his feelings to Dewey was requested by Tangled4ever. **

**And I've always thought that saying your fond of someone isn't the same as saying you love them…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Additional Note: Because of what happened in Connecticut yesterday, before you read the chapter please give a moment of silence for those who have died and those who's loved ones have died. R.I.P. **

* * *

"Hello, Milori," the Lord of Winter greeted Milori warmly at the Pixie Dust Pool.

"Hello, sir," Milori greeted back. It was the next morning and he had woken up excited, nervous, and happy all at the same time. After all, today Dewey and Clarion would meet, but first he had to get through training.

"I take it you've studied last night?"

"Yes sir." Somehow Milori had managed to study after he had left the border and Clarion, even though he was very tired.

His mentor studied him for any hint that Milori was lying for a moment before looking satisfied. "Good," he said. "Then can you tell me the eight different types of snowflakes?"

"The eight different types of snowflakes are Irregular Crystals, Rimed Crystals, Stellar Dendrites, Spatial Dendrites, um," Milori thought for a moment before adding, "Sectored Plates, Hollow Columns, Needles, and Capped Columns?"

"Alright then, tell me descriptions." the Lord questioned.

"Descriptions?" Milori ask wearily.

When the Lord of Winter nodded, Milori closed his eyes and replied trying to remember, "Stellar Dendrites have six main branches that branch off into smaller branches. Capped Columns start like columns and grow into plates. Hollow Columns are six-sided and Rimmed Crystals have water clinging to them. Uh…um…Sectored Plates have icy ridges which divide the plate into sections and Needles look like pine needles. Spatial Dendrites are just snowflakes clung together."

"You missed one," the Lord of Winter remarked looking at Milori who had opened his eyes.

"I did?"

"Yes. What do Irregular Crystals look like?"

"Well, they look…irregular."

"Meaning?"

"They are in bad shape?"

"Good, you have snowflakes down to the types," Milori's mentor looked both relieved and satisfied. "Now, I see you have your book," he gestured down at the book about snowflakes Milori was holding. "I'll let you go to the Keeper to return your books now seeing as I have something to take care of myself. Be here in the next hour."

Milori nodded and watched his mentor fly away before flying towards Dewey's library. As he pushed open the door, he called out, "Dewey?"

"In here!" came a reply. Milori figured that Dewey wasn't busy writing seeing as though he was answering.

As he flew deeper into the library he spotted Dewey restacking books, pulling them out of the places they sat and putting them somewhere new. After Dewey put the book he was holding in his hands to a different pile, he turned around and saw Milori. "Hello Milori! What can I do for you?"

"Hello Dewey. I came to give this book back to you, where would you like me to put it?" Milori asked scanning the room.

Dewey made a face as he looked for a place to put the book. Finding one after a few moments, he pointed and said, "Right there would be fine."

Milori nodded and walked to the book pile and set down the book of snowflakes gently. When he turned around, he saw Dewey lifting a giant stack of books with trouble and immediately flew towards him exclaiming, "Here, let me help you with that."

Dewey shook his head. "No, no. I'm okay, really."

"At least let me take half."

"No, no."

"Dewey."

"Alright here you go. Half of the books," Dewey caved in after having an internal conflict with himself and let Milori take half of the books he was holding. When Milori had taken his load and the bookkeeper could finally see again, he nodded in the direction of a corner in the ice wall. "Over there please, Milori."

Milori walked over to the place Dewey had indicated and put down the books, and when Dewey caught previous load. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Milori remarked.

"I could've handled it myself, but thank you for your help."

"You're welcome. So how'd you do?"

"Still have to finish the book of seasons. Not being a warm fairy makes it hard to know the other seasons," Dewey confided somberly.

Milori saw his chance to ask Dewey to come to the border with him today and replied casually, "Dewey, say you met a warm fairy, what would you do?"

Dewey shrugged. "Greet the fairy first and later ask questions about spring, autumn, and summer."

"Would you like to meet one today?"

"You aren't serious Milori. A warm fairy isn't supposed to come into Winter Woods. Winter is much too cold for their wings."

"Ah, but at the border it's safe. You stay on the side of winter; she stays on the side of spring," Milori reasoned.

The short sparrow-man considered this for a moment before something clicked into his ingenious brain. "Hold on now, Milori," he said. "Are you talking about meeting the fairy you came to talk to me about a few weeks ago?"

"Perhaps..."

"So, have you two gotten smooch-smooch on each other yet?" Dewey's eyes were wide with curiosity as he asked his friend this personal question by interrupting him.

Milori's face heated up but he laughed in his mind at how this was a typical thing for Dewey to say. "Um…er…no, no we haven't. But we are close –"

"How close?"

"Um, close?"

Dewey shook his head and asked, "How do you feel about her? How does she feel about you?"

"We've already admitted that we're fond of each other."

Dewey raised an eyebrow and exclaimed, "Do you love her?"

"Isn't that the same as being fond of?" Milori asked.

"Oh no Milori, love is much stronger. So do you love her?"

Milori fumbled for words and started pacing, "Well…I mean it's only been a few weeks…but," he sighed, "yes. I do love her."

"Oh Milori, this is not good." Dewey exclaimed.

"How?"

"You can't be together truly, and it's dangerous. You could break your wings or she could break her wings when the time comes that you want to cross the border."

"But we won't! We're careful."

"Let's hope so." Dewey remarked.

Milori shook his head at Dewey, "So you'll come?"

"Of course I'll come, don't be dim-witted Milori! After all, I want to meet the fairy. I just said it was dangerous."

Milori breathed out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you Dewey. I have to go; the Lord of Winter is expecting me. I'll come back around sunset and we can fly to the border together."

Dewey nodded vigorously and waved good-bye saying, "Alright. I'll be right here. Good luck with your training!"

Milori nodded before taking off.

* * *

"What can you tell me about this one, Milori?" His mentor asked handing Milori one of the eight snowflakes that were sprawled out in front of them. They were at Snowflake Hill, again, and Milori was taking a test to identify the different snowflakes. His mentor, though, was making it very tricky and had asked Milori to close his eyes and feel his way around the snowflake.

As Milori felt around the snowflake's edges, he recognized six sides and answered, "Hollow Column?"

"Very good," The mentor handed his apprentice another one and when Milori got it wrong, he encouraged him to try again.

"It feels like a distorted needle, but you said it wasn't. So is it Irregular?"

"Yes. What's this one?" And it went on like that until Milori had all of them ingrained and memorized into his brain.

Soon after, he was taken to Ice Freeze Lake, where the Lord of Winter asked him what he knew about ice. Milori answered all that he knew, which was basic knowledge of all the winter fairies, and was told to go to the Keeper's and get a book of ice and study it.

They left the lake and went deeper into the woods to see the snowy owls. When questioned about them, Milori answered enthusiastically all that he knew, which was greater than basic winter fairy knowledge, and the Lord of Winter was pleased.

Sunset rolled around and Milori said goodnight to his mentor before heading to Dewey's. As he flew to the familiar library for the second time that day, his heart started to beat faster and faster. What would Clarion think of Dewey, what would Dewey think of Clarion? All these questions buzzed inside of his head as he saw Dewey waiting for him outside of the door.

"Are you ready?" Milori asked when he landed beside his friend.

"Oh yes, I couldn't stop thinking about it," Dewey exclaimed.

"Before we go, can I –"

"Get a book?" the Keeper finished. "Yes, what book do you need?"

"One about ice, do you know where –"

"Its right here Milori," Dewey said handing him the book he was asking for.

Milori took the book from his friend gently and turned it over front to back before asking in astonishment, "How did you…?"

"I saw you at Ice Freeze Lake today; I was on my way to deliver a book to an Ice Fairy, thought you might need the book to study with."

"Dewey you are a genius. Thank you," Milori said smiling at his attentive friend.

"You're welcome, now may we go?"

"Yes, let's go." Milori agreed before he and Dewey started to fly towards the border.

* * *

Clarion sat lazily on a tree branch at the edge of the Autumn Woods watching the sky. She was waiting for Milori to show up and while waiting she had started a game with herself of watching the clouds and seeing what they resemble. Some looked like birds, others looked like fairies, but they were all white and fluffy. Glancing down at the border, she saw two sparrow-men arrive and her heart skipped a beat when she recognized Milori's usual light blue leafed clothing and his white hair. She then took a few seconds to study the other sparrow-man, who she thought was Dewey, and found that he was wearing a forest green jacket and mint green clothing underneath it. He had white hair too, which had a crazy look to it, and he had a moustache. Clarion smiled that Milori had kept his promise.

Flying down from the tree, she landed on the log and walked to Milori, who smiled at her. "Hello, Milori!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Clarion," he replied.

Clarion stopped walking when she came a few feet away from the snowfall. "Hello," she said looking at Milori's friend.

"Hello," the short sparrow-man replied back.

"Clarion, this is the Keeper. Keeper, this is Clarion," Milori introduced.

"Hello Keeper, how are you?" Clarion asked respectfully.

The Keeper waved an arm at her and said, "Call me Dewey, and I'm fine. How are you?"

"Dewey?"

"That's what my friends call me," Dewey explained already liking Clarion.

"Ah," Clarion glanced at Milori, who was watching the banter between them with a hint of a smile.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Dewey started, "what is it like with all of the warm seasons?"

Clarion smiled and explained to him how summer, spring, and autumn all functioned. Some of what she said was common fairy knowledge; others were things she had learned from her tutors. She noted that Dewey was genuinely interested and hung onto her every word which made her explain things in more depth and detail. When she finished, he thanked her and smiled, to which she replied that it wasn't any trouble.

Dewey began to tell riddles to Clarion and Milori, which proved fun and challenging at times when the answer was obvious. "What has six branches, lives in winter, and is always different?" Dewey asked Clarion.

"Isn't that a –" Milori was about to answer when Dewey nudged him and he fell silent.

Clarion looked up and thought. Guessing, she answered, "A tree?"

Milori chuckled but Dewey exclaimed, "Wrong! Try again!"

"Hmm, six branches, live in winter, and is always different…Oh! How could I have missed that? It's a snowflake of course!"

Milori stopped chuckling and looked at her in astonishment, Dewey did too. Seeing the strange looks, she inquired, "What? I know about snowflakes too. I have to learn about them."

"Learn about them?" Dewey asked dubiously.

"Yes. Only in books though, sadly."

"Why would you have to learn about them?"

Clarion looked at Milori and sent him a look of _should I tell him?_ Milori shrugged and nodded so Clarion went on and told Dewey, "I'm supposed to be the Queen of Pixie Hollow, therefore I have to learn about things."

Dewey's expression started to look worried but quickly covered it by looking astonished. He turned to Milori and scolded, "Milori, you didn't tell me she was a princess!"

Milori smiled and put his hands up in a gesture of innocence. "I didn't want to tell you before you met her," he defended good-naturedly.

"Still," Dewey said. He looked up at the twilight sky and exclaimed, "I have to go. It was nice meeting you Princess Clarion."

Clarion waved at what he called her and replied, "Please, call me Clarion. And it was nice meeting you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Milori looked at his friend. "Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, no. Enjoy the rest of the night. I can find my way home you know." Dewey declined.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow though. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dewey."

Clarion and Milori watched Dewey fly off into the Winter Woods. When they couldn't see him anymore, Milori turned around and asked, "So, do you like Dewey?"

Clarion nodded and sat down on the log with Milori. "He's clever and warm. I really enjoyed his company, although he is independent at times."

Milori nodded taking this into consideration. "So how was your day today Clarion?" he asked.

"It went well. Same as always though," She sighed."So how was yours?"

"It went alright, now that you've met Dewey."

"Do you think he likes me?"

"Dewey? Yes."

"But when I told him I was going to be Queen someday his face clouded over with worry. Why is that?"

Milori took a deep breath. "He thinks what we do is dangerous. He fears for our safety because he doesn't want us to break our wings."

"But we won't," Clarion reasoned.

"That's because we are careful."

Clarion nodded looking out into space. "I'm sorry I don't have anyone for you to meet," she said after a silence.

Milori's eyes widened and he looked at her surprised. "What do you mean?"

She looked at him and smiled sadly, "I don't have any friends. Well, I did, but that was before I started training. After that, they treated me differently. Anyway, you wouldn't want to meet the tutors, and the Queen isn't too open. So I'm sorry that I don't have anyone for you to meet."

"You don't have any friends?"

"You misunderstand, I did have friends."

"Did is past tense, Clarion."

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me."

"I guess it does."

"Do you feel alone?" Milori asked gently.

"No, I have you." Clarion responded.

"But did you feel alone?"

"Before I met you?"

"Yes."

"A little, but then again my routine was to get up, endure training, fall asleep and repeat. There was no time to feel alone. Honestly Milori, it wasn't a big deal."

Milori just looked at Clarion, whose face was sincere but her eyes showed such sadness that it looked as if she wanted to cry. "I hope you make a new friend someday," he wished.

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because I don't have anyone you could meet."

"That is perfectly fine with me, Clarion. So long as you still are here, it doesn't matter."

Clarion smiled and said, "Thank you."

Milori got up and reached for Clarion's hand and when she grasped her hands into his, he pulled her up and kissed her on the mouth softly. Clarion, after a moment of shock, kissed back and he pulled her closer to him and she put her hands his chest deepening the kiss. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "Do you feel better, now?"

"Yes," she whispered back. "Thank you."

She stepped back from him saying, "Goodnight Milori."

"Goodnight Clarion," he replied.

Clarion turned around and flew off waving good-bye at Milori to which he waved back before flying back to his home in Winter Woods to study about ice.


	10. A Daunting Surprise

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you had a Merry Christmas if you celebrate it, and even though this is late, you had a Happy Hanukkah; and have a Happy Kwanzaa to those who celebrate the holiday. **

**About Fairy Mary, she wasn't "born" yet when Clarion told Milori about her not having any friends. But she will be in this story and so will the Ministers, especially Spring, who I noticed is kind of a kiss-up to Clarion in the movies and who I think might have a crush on her too.**

**And I've always liked the name Alexandra…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Additional Note: There's a poll on my profile of whether or not to do a sequel to this, or do one about Rosetta and Sled. It'll be up there until the last few chapters of this story but it would be nice if you would vote. Thank you.**

* * *

As Clarion flew back to the Pixie Dust Tree in a shock and daze, her fingers gently ghosting over her lips, she thought about the kiss. This was the first time Milori kissed her, truly kissed her, and he did it to bring her out of her misery. A pang of anger swept through Clarion then and she furiously reprimanded herself for feeling the slightest bit of self-pity, and in front of Milori who could read her feelings as if reading a book. _You shouldn't have done that. You should not have done that, _Clarion chided in her head. _What will Milori think of you now? You may never be kissed by him again, or he might act like you're a delicate and fragile fairy. But Milori would never; _Clarion disagreed with her own thoughts. _He promised he wouldn't treat me any different…_

Something whizzed by her then and Clarion heard a hurried, "Sorry!" call out to her. Clarion started and saw the Fast-flying Fairy fly towards the Pixie Dust Tree. Interested, and slightly happy that she had something to do to take her mind off of Milori, she looked around and saw other fairies flying towards the tree also. When she looked over at the tree in the far distance, she saw it was glowing more than usual, and concluded that a new fairy or sparrow-man would be born today. Gaining speed so she wouldn't miss the birth of a new fairy, she wondered what the ceremony would be like. This was her first time going to one different than her own, mainly because the tutors had forbidden her to, and partly because Pixie Hollow didn't get new fairies on a regular basis, but over the course of several months. So Clarion thought it would be different and exciting, after all, the Queen was said to greet the new arrival and help her find her talent.

As she neared the Pixie Dust Tree, she flew around to the back part of it and hid in the shadows, watching as a dust-keeper poured Pixie Dust onto a white dandelion seed and a fairy with thick brown hair emerged and looked around. Clarion leaned forward, like all the other fairies and sparrow-men, in anticipation for the new arrival to say something. "Hello?" the new fairy questioned. "Where am I?"

Clarion's eyes widened and realized that the new fairy had almost the same accent that Milori had, but in a different dialect. She longed to go to the new fairy and say, "You're in Pixie Hollow. Welcome." But held her tongue knowing that is what the Queen should say and that she should only watch.

By now, ripples of unease had spread throughout the fairies and sparrow-men because the Queen should have come and greeted the new arrival, but didn't. The new fairy looked about her and looked curious, shocked, and a tad bit scared. Clarion, thinking fast, realized that if the Queen was late, she would never show because something had most indefinably happened to her causing her to miss the ceremony. So, Clarion brushed off the dust from her dress, patted her hair in place, and flew towards the new fairy. Gasps were heard around the Tree and Clarion inwardly cringed, knowing this was not her place to do this, but on the outside remained strong and determined. Then, as she flew closer to the new fairy that was now watching her, did she realize she didn't know what to say when addressing the newcomer. So she made up, "Born in laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow."

A sigh of relief seemed to spread throughout the crowd, and Clarion guessed she had said the right thing. The fairy seemed relieved to see someone speak to her, so she asked, "Hello, what's your name?"

"I'm Clarion, the Queen's successor."

"You have a Queen here?"

"Yes, to rule over the seasons and keep everything in order. But enough of that now, let's find what talent you have," Clarion said not sure how that was supposed to go. Fortunately, at the word "talent", little circular logs, being held up by Pixie Dust, appeared around the new fairy and one fairy from each talent put something on one log that resembled their talent. Clarion inwardly sighed in relief.

"How will I know which one is my talent?" the fairy asked dubiously.

Clarion, not sure either, answered, "You'll know."

First, the newcomer tried the Water Talent, but found that the water bubble collapsed when she touched it. So she tried again with the Fast-flying Talent, but found that it disappeared on touch also. The fairy tried all of the others; Gardening Talent, Animal Talent, and Sun Talent, but neither of them worked out. Disappointed, the fairy looked back at Clarion, who was stunned also, when a hammer suddenly appeared behind her, glowing brightly. Clarion's eyes grew wide and she motioned with her hands for the new fairy to turn around and when she did, she gasped and reached out to the hammer, which didn't fall when she touched it. Turning around back to Clarion, with the hammer in her hands, she asked, "What talent is this?"

No fairy seemed to know either so Clarion proclaimed loudly, "It appears we have a new talent, the talent of Tinkering!" The crowd cheered and Clarion smiled when she saw the newcomer's face light up. "Welcome Fairy Mary, to Pixie Hollow!"

Fairy Mary's face beamed back at Clarion and the fairies and sparrow-men began to disperse a moment later after, except for one sparrow-man who shyly made their way towards the two. "Hello," he began in the same accent Fairy Mary had. Clarion realized he was a dust-keeper as well. "I'm Fairy Gary. I'm a dust-keeper, but I know of a little nook a little ways from where I work that might be an ideal place to tinker. I could show it to you if you like."

Fairy Mary blushed and nodded her head. "Alright then, lead the way."

Fairy Gary smiled before flying off and before Mary followed she waved good-bye to Clarion, who waved back before leaving to her own room trying to process what had happened.

* * *

The next morning, Clarion woke up happy and counting down the time until she could meet Milori later again. She was still angry at herself for the self-pity she had felt, but also felt accomplished that she had performed a ceremony by herself without anyone helping her.

After she had gotten ready, she flew down into the library in high spirits unable to not smile and keep the sparkles out of her eyes. That all vanished when she felt the tension in the library as she flew in.

"Princess Clarion," one of her tutors greeted Clarion solemnly.

Clarion looked quizzically at her tutors as to why they greeted her so grimly. As far as she knew, she hadn't done anything wrong, nothing dangerous as to why they would use a grave tone - unless it was about the ceremony. "Hello," she answered trying to ignore the uneasiness within the room.

"You have no training for today; instead the Queen would like to see you." The statement was sudden and straight to the point.

"The Queen?"

"Yes, the Queen. She would like to see you as soon as possible," the tutor looked annoyed at the interruption of learning that it had caused.

_Why would the Queen want to see me? _Clarion thought worriedly. _Was it because I took her place in the ceremony? _Clarion bowed her head to her tutors in good-bye before turning around and flying toward the Queen's personal study. A guard with red-hair stood outside of it and when he saw Clarion asked, "State your business."

Clarion looked at him and said calmly, "I'm here to see the Queen."

"The Queen is not feeling well at the moment."

Clarion blinked in shock. "What happened?"

"That is information not to be given out."

"I understand, but may I please go in? The Queen wanted to see me."

The guard's eyes looked Clarion over - the way he did made Clarion feel uncomfortable – and stepped aside after examining her. "You may enter," he commanded.

"Thank you," she said as she rapped the oak door. When Clarion heard, "You may enter." she entered the study.

She had only been in there twice before, once when the tutors had given Clarion a tour after she had found her talent, and the other time was just two days ago when the Queen had given Clarion advice. So when Clarion gasped and put her hands to her mouth in shock, it wasn't because of how beautiful the study looked, it was because of the Queen, who was wearing a cloak to hide her wings and looked horrendously ill, which made her pale blonde hair look ghostly white.

The Queen noticed Clarion gaping and quickly walked to the door and closed it gently before turning to her shocked successor and saying calmly, "Clarion."

"Q-Queen Alexandra," Clarion stuttered looking up at the Queen.

"I have heard that you performed the ceremony and gave the new arrival her name. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I didn't think you would come, you were late, and the newcomer looked frightened because no one spoke to her. With no disrespect intended, I carried on with the ceremony."

"How did you even go to the ceremony, I thought it wasn't allowed," Alexandra mused.

Clarion bowed her head. "It isn't, but I was coming back from…something…and saw some fairies flying towards the Tree and realized that a new arrival must have come."

"I see." The Queen said walking towards the window.

"I'm sorry Queen Alexandra," Clarion apologized looking at the Queen's back.

Clarion saw her nod before hearing her voice say, "However, this is not why I have summoned you."

"It's not?"

"No."

"Then why?" Clarion questioned.

In answer, the Queen took off her cloak revealing a broken wing with one part of the wing dangling limp. The other wing seemed to have a scratch on it but otherwise was unharmed. Clarion's eyes grew wide and she suddenly couldn't say anything, luckily the Queen started explaining while turning around to look back at Clarion, "This is why I couldn't be there for the new fairy, and this is why I have summoned you. I broke my wing when I was attacked by a hawk and fell from the sky. You know what happens when a Queen breaks her wing, right?" When Clarion nodded, Alexandra continued, "I realized that instead of living my full life of a thousand years, I can now only live for five-hundred. However, I have lived already for four-hundred and ninety-nine years now, and add that to the scratch on my other wing I have three seasons until I fade."

"Fade?" Clarion asked finding her voice again.

"Yes, fade. Queens do not die, they fade and become stars. Now Clarion, I will be teaching you for the next three seasons and not the tutors for there are important things that need to be taught to you. I'm sorry that your coronation has to come so soon, but by the time I fade, you will be ready," the Queen explained turning back around to look out the window. "We start tomorrow morning, I'll see you then."

The last sentence was clearly a dismissal and Clarion numbly said, "Good-bye."

She walked out of the study with her mind all jumbled and mixed up and immediately flew off towards Butterfly Cove to think. Her feelings of happiness were gone and replaced with fear, anxiousness, and sadness and when she reached her thinking place she sat down upon a flower and put her head in her hands. Emotions overwhelmed her and she tried desperately to fight down a sob that wanted to be let out. _I will not cry, I will not cry. All the Queen did was break her wing and give you three seasons before coronation. It's not so bad, don't cry, _she pleaded with herself.

Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she when she opened her eyes and raised her head, she found herself looking at the new fairy. "Oh, hello," she said trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Hello Princess Clarion," Fairy Mary said. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking..."

"I don't believe you, what's the matter?"

"Something just happened," Clarion some-what confided.

"And what would that be Princess Clarion?" Mary asked.

Clarion looked at Fairy Mary's face to see if she was trying to collect gossip, but her face seemed concerned instead – something that no fairy or sparrow-man except Milori treated her with - a friend's concern, not a concern that was fake and shown to royalty out of loyalty. Seeing this, Clarion slid over to one side of the flower before gesturing Fairy Mary to sit down. When the fairy was settled, Clarion said, "You can call me Clarion, Fairy Mary. I'd prefer that than Princess Clarion."

"And you can call me Mary, Clarion. Now, what happened?"

"The Queen broke her wing. She'll fade in three seasons' time which leaves my coronation in three seasons' time also. I don't know if I'm ready for it though," Clarion confided her fear fully.

Mary was silent for a moment before saying, "Aren't you training though?"

"Yes, the Queen will start teaching me."

"Well there you go then. Pay close attention and you should be fine, Clarion. At first it might get rough, but that's because you are going to be new. After a while, it will get easier, I'm positive of it. Now, I have to go and get some acorns, but try not to worry so much over something in the future. You'll cross that bridge when the time comes, Ree." Mary suggested standing up.

Clarion nodded before asking, "Ree?"

Mary blushed and said, "I'm sorry. It sounded like it should fit you as a nickname. May I call you that?"

Clarion smiled and agreed, "It's fine so long as you remain my friend Mary."

Mary smiled at Clarion and waved good-bye before flying off towards the Autumn Woods. Clarion waved back before turning her attention towards a butterfly and noticing how her mind was slightly calmer than it had been before Mary had come along. _And I now have a friend besides Milori, _Clarion thought happily.

She continued to watch the butterflies and trying to comprehend what had happened, with the dark combination of feelings never really and truly going away, until sunset.

* * *

Sunset came and Clarion flew half-heartily to the border. She loved seeing Milori, probably more than he would ever know, but after what had happened that morning, she didn't feel like talking. But she went anyway, for Milori.

When she reached the border, she saw Milori was already there and she said, "Hello Milori."

"Hello Clarion," he seemed to notice her sadness and other emotions and asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing how was your day?"

"Clarion, what's wrong? I won't answer any questions until you tell me."

Clarion seemed at war with herself before blurting, "It's the Queen! She broke one wing and scratched the other one. She's going to fade in three seasons which makes my coronation in three seasons also and I'm worried I'm not going to be ready! I'm worried that I won't make a good Queen. I'm worried about the Queen also; she looked deathly ill, Milori."

Milori looked at the fretting Clarion and answered, "That is serious."

"I know, but why did it have to come so suddenly?"

"Things happen unexpectedly, Clarion. It wasn't your fault that she broke her wing, it was an accident. You can't control accidents."

Clarion sank to the ground and went silent lost in thought. Milori sat with her and put his arm around her shoulders and held her close, in which she moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed in the comfortable silence for a while, neither of them talking, until Clarion asked, "Would falling in love be considered an accident?"

"That's a good question," Milori answered. "It would depend on the situation."

"Would we be considered an accident?"

"No, I wouldn't think so, Clarion."

Milori felt her nod and a second later her hand found his and she squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. The relapsed back into silence and Milori thought about how scared Clarion must feel. To be crowned Queen in three seasons must seem daunting, especially if you haven't been in training for more than two seasons, which was how long Clarion had told him she had been. Milori wondered how the Queen could have broken her wing and why she had only three more seasons to go. When he asked Clarion, she replied, "The Queen's life and power is held in her wings. To break one would give her half of her normal life-span. To break two," she shuddered. "She would fade in a matter of hours."

"Then why is the Queen going to fade in three seasons then? And what is fading?"

"She had already lived half of her normal life-span so that's partially why, but she also scratched her other wing so that takes some time off of her life too. Fading is a Queen's way of dying; only she becomes a star in the sky."

Milori looked at Clarion, "Didn't you want to become a star?"

"Yes, I did, but I didn't know then that you could achieve it by fading, Milori. I only found that out today," Clarion answered looking out at the river.

Darkness soon fell and the two fairies stood up, told each other good-bye, and left. While flying towards his home, Milori thought of how to make Clarion happy again, to make her eyes shine brightly, and by the time he reached his abode, did he have an idea.


	11. Secret Tag-Along

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows everybody! We have reached the third part of the story now so things are going to get a little rocky. Milori's idea will come in the next chapter or two also.**

**As for the names in this chapter for the Lord of Winter and the Minister of Spring and his apprentice, this is just what I thought/imagined their names are. The apprentice of spring is the Minister of Spring you see in the movies and his name is pronounced Eh-lie-us. **

**And I'm sorry to tell you this, but the next time I will update this will be next year. I'm just really busy and I don't think I'll be able to write until then.**

**And I've always thought that the Ministers had to be taught about their seasons before becoming a Minister…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"_But as their love grew stronger, they wished to be together and share each other's worlds…"_

* * *

When Clarion awoke the next morning, she couldn't have felt more worried. She was to train with the Queen, who would fade soon and was very weak, and didn't know what to expect. She still hadn't gotten over what had happened yesterday, everything had seemed in a blur with the only exception being that of meeting Milori. So naturally, when she looked in the mirror while brushing her hair, she noticed that her blue eyes were dull and she looked as if she had had a restless sleep – which was true to a certain degree.

Flying out of her room, Clarion headed toward the Queen's study and found the same guard standing there. She nodded at him and was about to knock onto the door when he said, "The Queen is in the library."

Clarion froze before turning toward the guard. "I take it she's feeling better?" she asked hopefully, her spirits rising.

"No better, no worse."

Clarion's sprits dropped and she mumbled something incoherent to the guard before flying off to the library. Rapping on the door once she got there, she waited until she heard an "Enter!" before flying in. This time when she saw the Queen, she didn't gasp when she saw how ill she looked, but bowed her head and greeted her as if this was the usual way the Queen looked. "Hello Queen Alexandra."

"Hello Princess Clarion," the Queen used Clarion's formal name. "I take it you haven't slept well at all by the way of how tired you look."

"Yes, I had a restless sleep." It irked Clarion that she had to be formal and that the Queen, who barely knew her, could tell about how sleep-deprived she was.

"Hmm, well you better start sleeping better. Come now, we must fly toward –"

"Forgive me for interrupting and for this next question, Queen Alexandra," Clarion started, "but how can you fly when you broke your wing?"

The Queen's eyes narrowed at Clarion, who broke eye contact, and answered, "Pixie Dust."

"But doesn't traveling by Pixie Dust require wings too?"

"Are you trying to avoid your lessons?" Queen Alexandra accused.

"N-no! Never! I was just curious," Clarion objected sheepishly.

The Queen looked at her successor annoyed before carrying on, "Today, we are going to go to the border where spring touches winter so you can meet the Lord of Winter and his apprentice, and after that we will travel to spring where you will meet the Minister and his own apprentice. Any questions?" When Clarion shook her head in answer, the Queen ordered, "Good. Fly to the border and wait there."

"What about you? How will you get to the border?" Clarion asked worried.

"I have my ways, now go."

Clarion bowed her head in good-bye to Queen Alexandra before turning around and flying out of the Pixie Dust Tree and heading toward the Autumn Woods. As she flew past fairies, she waved and smiled at them and they did the same to her before turning back to their own work. As she flew into the Autumn Woods she looked at the leaves on the trees in front of her and made sure to stop to avoid a leaf when one fell before flying on. Clarion inhaled the musty scent and thought about how Milori seemed to like it when a breeze had blown through the woods and carried the smell to the border. She smiled at the memory.

When she reached the border, she landed on the log and looked around for other fairies. Seeing none, she briefly thought that she had been set up before eliminating that thought by reasoning that she had no reason to be and that the others were merely late or that she was early. Squinting through the snow to search for Milori and the Lord of Winter, she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach and pressed her hand on it to try and calm down the nerves. When that didn't help, she started to pace back and forth glancing at the border or behind her to see if anyone had arrived yet.

Still no fairy came.

Clarion, now more worried than ever, wondered if she should have just stayed with the Queen and tried to help her. With guilt she realized she should have, but a voice in her head told her, _The Queen told you to go, so don't fret. But what if it was a test? _Clarion agonized. She sat down on the log and put her head in her hands and took deep breaths. _In and out. In and out. Don't panic…_

Slightly calmer after a few moments of breathing she looked about again but saw not a single fairy. She waited, and waited, and waited some more, looking every now and then at the snowfall or at the falling leaves.

But still no one came.

Right as she was on the brink of hysteria and wanting to cry because she was almost positive that she had indeed been set up or that she had failed a subtle test that Queen Alexandra had put together, she heard voices. Blinking rapidly to hold back the tears, Clarion stood up and looked in the snowfall, where the voices had come from, and saw two sparrow-men coming closer to the border. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw one was Milori and guessed that the taller sparrow-man with the reddish brown hair was the current Lord of Winter. Clarion looked back at the Autumn Woods but noticed that the Queen still wasn't there. She started to wring her hands nervously.

When Milori and the Lord of Winter stopped a few feet from the middle of the log, Clarion turned her attention toward them and tried to act composed and calm when she was truly nervous. She realized that Milori would see through her act and ask her why she was upset later, but the best she could hope for was that the Lord of Winter wouldn't notice. She looked at Milori first, who was looking at her in suspicion as to why she was alone and not with her mentor and why she was upset, and then to the Lord of Winter, who looked down at her in a thoughtful glare before speaking, "Good day to you."

"Good day to you too sir," Clarion said respectfully and bowing her head.

"You must be Princess Clarion. So where is the Queen?" he mused in a deep voice.

"Yes, and I-I do not know. All I had were instructions to come to the border. Are you the Lord of Winter?"

"Yes, aren't you a smart one! This is Milori, my apprentice," he introduced Milori to Clarion.

"Hello Clarion," Milori said.

"Hello Milori," Clarion smiled.

"It seems you two already know each other, would you care to explain?" The Lord of Winter asked noticing the easiness between the two.

"We met –" Clarion started.

"-At the border –" Milori went on grinning.

"-One day," the two finished together smiling at each other and the memory of how their relationship had started.

The Lord of Winter seemed relieved that he didn't need to go through the formalities of further introductions and asked now curious, "So you two are friends then? Alright, that's fine since its best if you two are already on good terms before you two rule. Ah, there is Queen Alexandra." Clarion could have sworn she had seen him flinch.

Clarion turned around to see the Queen who was walking out of the Autumn Woods wearing her cloak to hide her damaged wings. Another pang of guilt swept over her and she wondered if Alexandra was furious at her for leaving her behind. _She probably is, _Clarion thought grimacing slightly.

The Queen jumped up on the log and stalked swiftly toward where Clarion standing, her mouth in a tight line making Clarion wonder if it was her own self she was angry at, or if it was Clarion. Secretly the Princess hoped the former. "Lord Bernard," Queen Alexandra greeted the Lord of Winter grimly.

"Queen Alexandra," the Lord of Winter acknowledged somewhat afraid.

"How is it faring in the winter region?"

"Pretty well, thank you. And the other seasons?"

Queen Alexandra waved her hand dismissively, "It fares well. I take it you have met Princess Clarion?"

The Lord of Winter grinned. "Yes, and she and Milori here already know each other."

Raising an eyebrow, the Queen asked, "Do they?"

"Yes, they say they have met on the border already."

"Did they now? Hmm, Clarion here takes off at sunset, for an odd reason. Clearly when one of the tutors had asked why, she had told him it was none of his business," Queen Alexandra reported.

"Milori does too," Clarion and Milori glanced at each other in alarm, "but I think it is to study. Although…" Lord Bernard looked off in the distance pondering something.

"Enough about what our apprentices do, I have come to tell you something of upmost importance," the Queen said changing the subject. Clarion silently thanked her.

"Really? And what is that now?"

"I have three seasons until I fade because I broke my wing."

Lord Bernard's eyes grew wide. "Is that so?"

"Yes, so until you die, Clarion will be Queen after I fade. Although for you it may be only for a season or two, seeing how old you are," she teased him poking him in the stomach.

The Lord smirked. "Yes well, at least I didn't cheat my way out of my duties," he teased back.

Clarion saw a hint of a smile appear on her mentor's face before it was washed away by the mask of indifference. She looked over at Milori, who had been watching the banter between the two, and when he caught her looking his way he smiled and shrugged at the older fairies' actions, which made Clarion grin and roll her eyes. "All jesting aside," the Queen started. "I just wanted to tell you and introduce Princess Clarion. But we have to leave to see the Minister of Spring now, so may the wind be at your back while you fly."

"Yes, yes same to you," Lord Bernard said before saying to Clarion, "Until next time then."

He flew off as the Queen started walking away and Clarion waved at Milori in good-bye promising, "I'll see you later at sunset."

Milori nodded and said, "I'll be here." He then grinned and flew off into Winter Woods.

Clarion smiled and flew to the Queen and landed next to her. Falling into step with her mentor, they walked together into the canopy of the trees and Clarion noticed that Queen Alexandra seemed uptight and on edge, but she dared not say anything. After a few moments of silent walking the Queen said, "I want you to fly to Butterfly Cove in Spring."

"And you?" Clarion asked.

"I will walk. You use your wings while you have them."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Clarion, reluctantly, started to fly to Butterfly Cove and when she got there, she noticed that another fairy was already there, a sparrow-man. While Milori was a little taller than her and had white hair that almost fell to his shoulders but the front part was pulled back, this sparrow-man was about her height and had straight hair that stopped at his shoulders and wasn't pulled back. Instead of light-blue clothing made of leaves from winter like Milori, he had vibrant green clothing made of leaves from spring. But what Clarion noticed the most was how worried he looked, almost paranoid that something bad was going to happen.

"Hello," she said landing on a flower next to the flower that the odd sparrow-man.

The other jumped and let out a yelp before looking at Clarion. Seeing her, he visibly relaxed and dusted off his shirt from the pollen that had flown up while he had started before replying, "Oh hello."

"What's your name?"

"I'm supposed to be the next Minister of Spring."

_Are the Ministers supposed to be paranoid? _Clarion mused before saying, "That doesn't answer my question."

"Of course it does!" the sparrow-man replied indignantly his voice rising up an octave.

"No it doesn't. I asked for your name, not your talent."

"Oh well, my name is Elhas," Elhas said calming down again. "What's yours?"

"Clarion," Clarion replied.

Elhas' eyes grew wide and he squeaked, "Y-your Princess Clarion?"

Clarion cringed and answered, "Yes…"

"Where's the Queen?" Elhas started looking around frantically.

Clarion didn't know how to answer and mumbled, "She's walking here."

"What?" he asked turning to her.

"She's coming," the fairy said louder. "Don't worry."

Elhas relaxed again and asked, "So what do you in your training?"

"Study, and learn mostly. What do you do in your training?"

"Learn about the season of spring. So have you by chance learned anything about spring-time?"

"Yes, it was quite interesting. Other seasons can't function without it because it renews life and such. Of course there are other things in spring-time that make it unique too."

"What is your favorite season?" Elhas asked curiosity evident in his voice. Clarion looked in his eyes and saw something like hopefulness there, also.

"Winter," she replied looking in the direction of the Winter Woods. It was, after all, the season Milori was from and it grabbed at her curiosity and interest the most. Clarion found herself fantasizing about what it would be like to cross the border and go in more than usual before the Queen had become ill. She found it funny that only a season ago she would said, "Spring," and not winter.

"What's yours?" she asked breaking out of her reverie.

When Elhas didn't say anything, she looked back at him and saw that he looked dejected and disappointed as he glared down and kicked the pollen. A silence followed before he said, "Summer, actually."

"That's unusual," Clarion mused.

"Yes, because I'm supposed to be the Minister of Spring and yet my favorite season is summer," he looked up and cracked a smile at Clarion. He suddenly stopped smiling when his eyes focused on something behind her and asked, "Is that the Queen?"

Clarion stiffened and looked back and saw the Queen walking toward them. "Yes." Another wave of guilt washed over her.

"Why isn't she flying?"

"Elhas! We do not ask such personal questions about Queen Alexandra!" A voice boomed as the Minister of Spring came and flew down to his apprentice.

"Yes Minister of Spring," the smaller sparrow-man obeyed bowing his head.

"You must be Princess Clarion. I take it you have gotten acquainted with Elhas, my apprentice?" When Clarion nodded at the Minister's question, he seemed content.

No one said anything as all three of them watched Queen Alexandra walk brusquely towards them. When Clarion squinted as the Queen came closer, she thought she saw tear streaks upon her face before she wiped them away. Turning towards the Minister she advised, "Perhaps we can go and meet the Queen on the ground. She had a long walk…"

"Excellent idea, Princess! Come Elhas, let us go down," the Minister agreed before flying down towards the ground with Elhas following suite. Clarion looked at the sky before flying down and saw it was turning red and promised herself that it would be quick and she could see Milori as soon as this was done.

When she landed, she saw the Queen had caught up with them and was talking with the Minister about something. Clarion fluttered next to Elhas and whispered, "What are they talking about?"

"She was very forward about saying that her wing was broken," Elhas answered. "She wants to know if she could use a butterfly as transportation until she fades."

"Do you think they will notice if I slip out?" she asked looking at the two who seemed to be oblivious to anything around them.

"No, I don't think – Hey! Clarion!" He whisper-shouted at her as she was beginning to fly away. Clarion gave a simple wave before zooming towards the Autumn Woods.

Elhas, not knowing what to do, flew after her.

Clarion landed on the log and looked behind her to make sure no one had followed, when she was sure no one did, she let loose a sigh of relief and waited for Milori. She fluttered over a little closer to the snowfall and placed her hand in it and watched as the snow fell onto it. She smiled and inched her hand a little deeper, and she noticed that it steadily and gradually grew colder the farther in. When Clarion opened up her palm, a small snowflake landed on it and she slowly pulled her hand out of the cold and back to the warm side to see the snowflake, but she became disappointed when it melted only a second later and became wintry water.

"I think, Clarion," a voice started. "That the air on your side is a bit too warm for the snowflake."

Clarion snapped her head up and replied to Milori, "I know Milori, but I couldn't resist."

Milori smiled and noticed that her eyes sparkled again, much to his enjoyment. "And I can't resist but to notice that you are in a much better mood than earlier. So tell me, what happened?"

"How it got better, or why I was so upset?"

"Both."

"I was still perturbed about yesterday, and when I came to the border I was afraid that I had been stood up or that something had happened to the Queen while I was flying here and she was walking. I felt guilty for leaving her even when she had told me to go and wait for her at the border, I felt like I had failed a test of some sort. Then I saw you, and the day seemed to go well from then on," Clarion told him.

Smirking and raising an eyebrow he asked, "Did it now?"

"Yes."

"Well then I'm happy that I made you happy," he said leaning in.

Clarion smiled and closed the space between them and they shared a kiss. When they pulled apart, Milori took Clarion's hand gently and they both sat down on the log. "So," Clarion started feeling lighter than air, "how did you like the Queen?"

"She seemed a bit uptight, but I'm assuming that was because she had lost her wings," Milori answered.

"She was slightly on edge the entire day, but I couldn't help but notice how the Lord of Winter seemed afraid of her."

"That's because he is."

"Really?" Clarion asked astonished.

"To a certain degree. He told me that she intimidates him, but since they have been friends for a few hundred years, it doesn't really qualify as fear," Milori explained.

The two talked and chatted and held hands for the remainder of the sunset. Clarion had never felt as happy in the past couple of days as she was now and Milori swore her eyes looked as if they had all the stars held in them from the way they shone. When the sun set and it was dark, neither of them left but enjoyed each other's company for a while longer. "I wonder," Clarion thought aloud at one point, "if Queen Alexandra and Lord Bernard know about what we are doing."

"They suspect things, yes, but that is only a speculation and can't be counted as a fact," Milori replied.

"But it is true."

"Yes, it's true, but they can only _suspect_ the truth while we _know_ the truth."

"And if it's not forbidden, what we are doing, than why would they speculate?"

"There's a variation of how you look at the word _forbidden, _Clarion."

Clarion sighed. "I know," she said. "I know."

There was a silence before Clarion said, "I met the Minister of Spring and his apprentice, Elhas."

"How did that go?" Milori asked genuinely interested.

"The Minister was slightly commanding and Elhas I think was paranoid over something…"

"Why would he be paranoid?"

"I don't know, Milori. He always looked worried over something and disappointed when I said what my favorite season is."

"Why would he be disappointed? I thought it was spring."

"It changed."

"So now it is…?"

"Winter."

"Winter?" Milori repeated raising an eyebrow and looking at Clarion, who blushed scarlet and looked away.

"Y-yes. It interests me to no end. I'm curious about how things are on the other side of the border," she explained.

"Well, it's cold and there is a lot of snow and ice," he described.

"That's knowledge every fairy and sparrow-man knows."

"Then why would you want to cross?"

"I never said I wanted to cross!" Clarion defended.

Milori, amused and smug looking, replied, "But you were implying it."

"Alright, so maybe if I wanted to cross, do you think I could?"

"Yes, but what about your wings? They would break because of the sheer coldness," Milori pointed out.

"I could wear a coat to cover them," Clarion argued.

"I still don't want you to break them and living half of your normal life, Clarion. You're too important to me for me to allow you into that risk."

"What about you? Haven't you ever thought of crossing the border, Milori?" Clarion asked switching tactics.

Milori hesitated at the question before hanging his head and saying, "Yes, I have. Many times, but still Clarion, for you or me to cross the border could run the risk of permanent damage."

Clarion thought about this for a moment and watched the silver moon's reflection dance across the surface of the ice and water in the stream. She sighed a moment later and agreed, "Your right. I'm sorry for ignoring that part."

"Don't be sorry, you were merely voicing your opinion."

Clarion nodded before standing up, and Milori did so too. "It was nice to see you twice in one day," Clarion remarked. "It's a shame we have to live in two different regions, though."

_Yes, _Milori thought. _It is a shame that we can't truly be together, but I love you too much to run the risk of you getting hurt, Clarion. Don't be angry at me for it, please._ "I agree on both terms," Milori said instead. "Goodnight Clarion."

"Goodnight Milori," Clarion answered softly before turning away and flying off. Milori watched her go before doing the same himself.

* * *

As Clarion flew into the Autumn Woods a sparrow-man flew in front of her and blocked her way. She blinked in surprise before realizing it was Elhas and covered her hand with her mouth in shock. "Princess Clarion!" he hissed before she could say anything. "You absolutely cannot – how could you – what do you think you were doing – why, how, are you falling in love with a _winter_ fairy?"

"How did you know?" Clarion asked in surprise.

"I tagged along. Oh my goodness the Queen is going to be displeased! The Queen! This is not good!" Elhas started to panic and flew back and forth.

"You tagged along?" Clarion echoed.

"Yes, what else could I do? I was curious, but Princess Clarion –"

He stopped when he saw Clarion's hand go up to silence him. Calmer and could now piece together things, she said in answer to his other question, "Because I love him, that's how. I'll take you to meet Milori, perhaps tomorrow, but I do not need reprimanding Elhas. But please do not tell anyone, I would rather this be kept secret and private. Please?"

Elhas, at war with himself, finally huffed. "Alright, but only for you Princess Clarion."

"Thank you," she said. "Meet me here at sunset tomorrow. Goodnight Elhas."

He nodded and said, "Goodnight Princess Clarion."

She smiled and waved before flying off to the Pixie Dust Tree leaving a stunned and somewhat dejected apprentice of spring.


	12. Elhas and Milori

**A/N: Oh my goodness, thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! **

**I have a video out on YouTube about Clarion and Milori called, "Blinding – Clarion and Milori". If you type the name in the search engine of YouTube it should come up.**

**Sorry for taking a while and that this chapter is going to be shorter. Really sorry but I wanted to get this chapter done and over with because it's not one of my favorites. Milori will tell Clarion he loves her soon, though, so don't worry.**

**Poll on my profile! Go and vote if you haven't already please!**

**And I've always imagined that Milori and Elhas never really got along very well…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Elhas woke up in his normal state of worry. Today he would see Clarion again, which at the thought sent butterflies whirling in his stomach, and meet the mysterious winter sparrow-man, which he was slightly jealous at because he had Clarion's full attention.

After getting ready for the day, Elhas flew over to Butterfly Cove and greeted the Minister of Spring before starting on his studies. His studies consisted mainly of how to prepare springtime and to memorize every talent that was essential to it. He didn't find it boring and was always fascinated by how much there was to a single season, but today he didn't feel like studying. He wanted it to be sunset so he could see and talk to Clarion again.

Elhas' mentor quizzed him about random things, pretending to be interested in teaching, but Elhas saw that his mind wasn't concentrated on the studies. When he asked him why he seemed worried or upset, the Minister just shook his head and sighed before asking Elhas another question.

It was all very boring and unnerving, so when sunset came an excited Elhas excused himself and flew to Autumn Woods.

Landing on a branch, he waited for Clarion in the spot she had told him to. He didn't have to wait long before he caught sight of Clarion flying through the path. When she came into hearing distance, he shouted – or rather squeaked -, "Clarion!"

Elhas watched as surprise flicked through her face before she shook it off and turned to him, smiling. Waving, she flew closer to him and greeted, "Hello Elhas!"

"Hello Clarion," he greeted back, now shy.

"How was your day?"

"It was alright. How was yours?"

"It was fine. The Queen seemed to be in a better mood," Clarion smiled as she recalled her day, "She even shared a joke."

Elhas nodded and found himself smiling too, as her smile seemed to be contagious. "That's good. The Minister of Spring seemed out of it today, though."

"Really?"

"Yes, something was wrong, but he didn't tell me what."

"He probably has his reasons. So are you ready to fly?"

"Are you sure it will be alright? Y-your friend won't get mad?"

Clarion looked ahead of them, thinking, and for a second Elhas thought he saw worry and uncertainty cross her flawless face before she turned to him and answered truthfully, "I don't know. It should be; Milori is open and you are my friend. Don't worry, though, I'll go first and talk with him if it settles any nerves you have."

Elhas swallowed his question and started to wring his hands as they flew through the Autumn Woods. He was Clarion's friend, something he thought he'd never accomplish, but he had and he was proud of himself for it. Silence passed for a moment before Clarion asked, "So why are you so worried all the time, Elhas?"

The sparrow-man stopped flying, in shock at the forward question, and Clarion turned around to face him, hovering in the air. Elhas could see she looked worried that she might have said something offending when she saw him stop, and quickly replied, "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"The first time we met you seemed slightly paranoid over something. I'm sorry if I offended you or pried, that wasn't my intention."

"It's fine! It's just, I was nervous…" His high voice trailed off.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you nervous?" Clarion motioned with her hands that they should start flying again, which they did.

Elhas masterfully fought down the heat that wanted to rise in his cheeks. Truth be told, he had been so nervous to meet Clarion for the first time. He was afraid she wouldn't like him, or springtime, or anything to do with springtime, and that she would be mean, arrogant, and snobby. He had been wrong on both terms and found that she liked spring, just winter fascinated her more. She was the complete opposite of what he imagined her character to be like so far as he'd known her – which wasn't very long.

Yes, Elhas had found himself quite taken by Clarion the moment she had introduced herself. Her voice was gentle and kind and she carried herself in a humble fashion without an air of selfishness. Her blue eyes were big and amazing and her smile took his breath away. The only problem though, was this Milori who, apparently, swept Clarion off of her feet before Elhas himself could even try. So naturally meeting him would be very, _very_ daunting, and maybe even slightly thrilling if he could relax enough.

"Elhas?" Clarion's voice brought him back to the present.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, um…"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm sorry for asking."

"Oh no, it's alright, Clarion. Oh look! There's the border!" Elhas announced changing the subject, inwardly sighing in relief that he didn't have to answer.

Clarion looked away from Elhas' face and towards the Winter Woods, studying it while the sparrow-man watched her. He could easily tell that she was nervous, happy, and in love, but the dominant emotion looked like wistfulness. _Why is she – oh no. Clarion doesn't want to cross the border, does she? Oh no. This is not good._

"Alright, here's the plan: I'll go and talk with Milori, if he doesn't mind, I'll come back for you. If he does mind, and chances are very slim on that, I'll give you a signal behind my back with my hand," Clarion told Elhas after she examined the border.

"What would be the signal?" He asked.

Clarion turned around and put a hand behind her back and curled and uncurled her fist in a way of answer. Elhas nodded as Clarion turned back around, and she asked, "Would you be able to see that?"

"Yes. But Clarion, what would happen if he isn't sure?"

Clarion chuckled, "You worry too much, El. He will decide one way or another, don't worry."

"Alright, I believe you." Elhas' heart raced at her nickname for him.

"Good. I'm going now, watch me please." Clarion departed for the border and Elhas hid behind a tree trunk to wait.

* * *

Landing on the log, Clarion waited for Milori while occasionally glancing back to the Autumn Woods. She couldn't see Elhas and guessed he was behind a tree, out of sight. Sighing she crossed her arms and looked intently back toward the whiteness, waiting. A few moments later, she recognized him through the sheet of white and waved, receiving a wave back.

"Hello Clarion!" Milori called.

"Hello Milori," Clarion greeted, worry suddenly gripping her.

As he came closer, Milori's eyes narrowed in suspicion and asked, "Why are you worried? Did something happen? The Queen?"

"Oh no, nothing bad happened."

"Then why are you fretting?"

"I'm not fretting!"

Milori gave her a look that told her that he didn't believe her, and Clarion looked away to study the river. "So did anything interesting happen today?" he asked casually, trying to get her to talk.

"I know what you're trying to do, Milori, and it's not going to work." Clarion accused looking at him, slightly amused at his antics.

Raising an eyebrow he retorted, "Ah, and how do you know I wasn't just asking how your day went?"

"I know you better than that; you were trying to see if anything was bothering me."

"Alright, so maybe I was."

Clarion rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Milori?"

"Yes?"

"Suppose I would bring a friend to the border, would it be alright?"

"So you made a friend, then?" He asked.

"_Friends_, Milori. One is a sparrow-man and the other is a fairy," she corrected.

"It would be nice to meet them. When do you plan on introducing them to me?"

Clarion averted her eyes from Milori's by bowing her head and said quietly, "Today, for one of them."

Milori gently put his fingers on Clarion's chin and tipped her head up so she had no choice to look at him. He saw her eyes widening and he simply replied, "Well that was fast."

"I-it's complicated as to why," she explained wriggling free of Milori's gentle hold of her chin and looking out into the river. "Elhas, he tagged along y-yesterday and might have seen us," she started to wring her hands wondering how Milori would take the information; it was easier not to look at him.

"He did now, did he?" The tone was thoughtful.

"Y-yes, I'm afraid. I don't know how much, but when I was flying back, he stopped and confronted me. I told him…something…and asked if he could keep what he'd seen strictly between me and him. He said he would, but I could tell he was worried still, he does worry so. Then I said I could possibly take him to meet you, I'm sorry I didn't ask you beforehand. There's really no excuse for what I did, I'm sorry."

When Clarion back up at Milori, she was surprised by his reaction. Instead of angry with eyes burning, his eyes were thoughtful and looked up at the sky. After a few minutes of pondering, he looked at her, eyes curious, and finally asked, "So what is the something you told him?"

Clarion blushed a violent shade of red that Milori had never seen before, so he guessed it was something extremely personal. He raised an eyebrow, which only made her blush harder before she stuttered, "W-we're getting o-off topic. May I introduce you two, o-or should I-I tell him he can't?"

"No, no I would like to meet him; I think it would be enjoyable even. But Clarion, what was the something you said to Elhas?"

"Nothing, it – it's –"

"It's something, Clarion."

"I told him something personal…"

"Which is?"

"Which is far easier to say to friend than to the actual person you're referring to," Clarion said purposely misunderstanding him and tensing up.

Milori inwardly sighed; he would never fully understand how Clarion's mind worked. "Alright, I'll drop it for now. Where exactly is Elhas?"

Clarion visibly relaxed and told him, "I'll be right back, Milori."

She then flew back to the Autumn Woods while Milori tried to guess what she'd told her friend.

* * *

Elhas saw Clarion flying back, and his stomach instantly began to tighten and unwind. To say he was nervous was an understatement to the extreme. He was more than nervous – he was anxious and somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he had a feeling that this meeting wasn't going to go well. But curiosity urged him on to meet the winter sparrow-man, so with conflicting emotions he watched Clarion fly closer. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, he very much did, it was just that he didn't like to not know the unknown and be kept in the dark.

"Elhas," Clarion said landing next to him. He could see her cheeks were slightly pink, and her eyes held some embarrassment, but all in all, she looked almost cheerful.

"Clarion, what did he say? Can I –" Elhas asked frantically.

She laughed a little and cut him off politely replying, "Don't fret, Elhas, it's all right. You can meet him, on one condition."

"Which condition?"

"It's not a big condition, nor a tolling one; I just want you to relax. It does no good if you can't relax and are constantly worried over something," Clarion reasoned, eyes shaking off her former embarrassment and now sparkling.

Elhas nodded dumbly and said, "I promise."

Clarion smiled and instructed, "Good, now come with me."

Elhas flew behind her and looked out to the border and saw a sparrow-man waiting. A moment later the two landed on the log, and Elhas saw Clarion looked back to make sure he hadn't flown off. _As if I would, _he thought as Clarion stood off to the right a few feet from the snowfall. Elhas stood next to her, trying to relax. He studied the sparrow-man in front of him and saw that he was wearing light-blue clothing, had white hair, and had brown eyes. He was slightly taller than Elhas too, and that unnerved Elhas the most.

"Elhas, this is Milori. Milori, this is Elhas." Clarion introduced, breaking Elhas out of his study.

Reaching a hand out, Elhas and Milori shook hands civilly and looked each other in the eye. With shock, Elhas realized that Milori's hand was ice cold and wondered how Clarion could stand to kiss him, let alone hold hands with him without freezing.

Drawing his hand back politely, Elhas said, "Hello."

"Hello," Milori greeted back in his normal accent, surprising Elhas whose eyes widened.

* * *

Clarion watched the exchange and smiled inside. _At least they are being civil,_ she thought happily. She watched as Elhas asked questions about winter, and Milori asked questions about spring. The two were getting along fairly well, and Clarion could see Elhas start to relax. All of them shared riddles and jokes and laughed and spoke.

But that all changed when Elhas spoke out of turn.


	13. Nothing Gold Can Stay

**A/N: OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! THANK YOU FOR THE 200 REVIEWS EVERYBODY! *Hugs* YOU ALL ROCK! *Screams like crazy and does happy dance***

**So…did you all have a wonderful time waiting for an update to know what Elhas said? I couldn't update sooner because homework and studying for stupid and pointless tests got in the way.**

**So I got a review saying my updates should be faster, could you all let me know in your reviews what you think of my Update Speed? It would help a lot to know when the majority of the people like updates. But please don't go, "Everyday you should update!" because I'll tell you right now, that won't happen. Thank you!**

**A few surprises are in here, pleasant surprises or bad surprises depending on your view. And this is the chapter where Milori uses his idea to try to make Clarion happy. The poem line is from a poem by Robert Frost.**

**And it's about time Milori admits it…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"I can't believe he would say something like that! Does he even know how offensive that is to Winter Fairies?" Milori growled while watching Elhas fly back to the Autumn Woods

"I don't know, Milori. Elhas –" Clarion was interrupted by Milori, again.

"He doesn't, does he? And he was – don't deny it Clarion – he was interested in you, too!"

"As a friend, perhaps. Nothing romantically, those feelings take time."

"He was though. I saw the way he looked at you, the way his eyes seemed to burn with undeniable compassion. He didn't seem to like me either, because whenever I said your name he would tense up as if…" Milori's voice trailed off and he looked out to the river, his hands still clenched in fists.

Clarion stepped closer to the snowfall and put her hand on Milori's tense shoulder, in a calming gesture, and asked softly, "As if what, Milori?"

The sparrow-man sighed and looked back at her after a moment, and his eyes held mixed emotions and were stormy. "As if," he began, "I was stealing you from him."

The fairy rolled her eyes at his melodramatic words and answered, "He's not, you're just upset right now and your mind is playing awful tricks."

"Then why would he say something like that?"

"He didn't know any better and that's my fault." She dropped her hand from his shoulder.

"Your fault? How is that _your_ fault? _He_ said it!" His eyes looked at her hand.

"It's my fault because I didn't warn him."

"Warn him?"

"Yes. That you disliked anything mean directed toward Winter Fairies."

"So now I'm some sort of monster?"

"Where in Pixie Hollow did you get that from?"

"You were implying it." Milori said plainly looking back at her face.

"I was not." Clarion defended narrowing her eyes. _What on Neverland is going on?_

"Yes, you were."

"Was not! Maybe if you'd listen, you'd hear what I was saying."

"Right and I did. I'm a monster."

"No, not right! I never said that, never will say that, and never did say that. Don't let the question Elhas asked get to your head that every fairy thinks of Winter Fairies that way. It's not true." Clarion disagreed, getting slightly mad and crossing her arms.

"So why _did_ you want to warn him?" Milori wondered looking at her face, clearly not believing her.

_Fine then, _Clarion thought angrily. _Let him not believe whatever I say! I could tell him I love him right now and he still won't believe me!_

"I wanted to warn him that you'd get so defensive over a silly question!" Clarion heard her voice rising slightly and she looked away from Milori, taking deep breaths to keep her anger in check. _1…2…3…_she counted.

"It wasn't a silly question! It was an offensive question!" Milori spat, looking at Clarion's red face.

_4…5…6…_

"And," he continued, his voice struggling not to yell. "He _did_ know better! He had a look of smugness as he left!"

_7…8…_

"No," Clarion spoke, still not looking at him. "He didn't have a look of smugness. He looked like he was about to cry." When Milori snorted, Clarion explained, "He worries all the time, Milori! _All. The. Time._ I told him before we left that he could relax, that everything would be alright. Then he asked a question and you started to get defensive when you could have answered it and let it slide! Or at least told him _why _and _how _it was rude to Winter Fairies so he wouldn't say it again!"

_9…_

"He should have already known."

_9 ½…_

"How could Elhas know? He's not a Winter Fairy and has never known one! Be fair Milori!"

_9 ¾…_

"Be fair? Be _fair?_ How can I be fair when he _insulted_ the Winter Fairies? You don't understand what that feels like!"

_1…2…_

Clarion snapped her head up, eyes burning, and replied in such a calm voice Milori took a step back in fear. "You're right."

Milori's eyes widened and he figured she was extremely angry at him. "Pardon me?"

_3…4…5…_

"I said you're right. I don't know how it feels for a fairy or sparrow-man to _unintentionally_ ask an offending question. Why, all I know is when they _purposely _ask a rude question directed towards me or other Warm-season Fairies. But I guess it isn't the same, or is it Milori?"

Milori couldn't answer her.

_6…7…_

"Milori?"

"Y-yes?"

"I asked if it's the same."

"If what's the same?"

_8…_

"So the whole time I've been telling you that you were right, you weren't listening?"

"I-I was listening."

_9…_

"So is it the same?"

Milori looked away from her scorching blue eyes and struggled with an answer. He didn't know how to answer without hurting his opinion because no matter what he said the answer would always be that no, it was never the same. _Unless…_he thought before answering, "No, it isn't the same –"

"Ha! So you admit that Elhas didn't mean any harm!" Clarion decreed smugly.

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did!"

"But I wasn't finished!" Milori pleaded.

Clarion raised her eyebrows at his tone and opened her mouth to say something, but he got to talk first saying, "I said it wasn't the same, that's true. _Unless_ the fairy or sparrow-man made the question purposely offending but disguised it in an unintentional way."

_1011121314151617181920…_Clarion skyrocketed the numbers in her mind to try and keep her new found anger in check. Milori now wore a smirk because he thought he was right and she wanted to prove him wrong. "That doesn't apply here," she remarked, gritting her teeth.

"I think it does."

"It doesn't. Besides, wouldn't that still fall under purposely?"

"Is that a question?"

"You tell me."

"Well I believe it was."

"That's because so far today everything you thought was wrong!" Clarion said looking away so she wouldn't shriek. "You were being unfair to Elhas, who may I remind you is my _friend_ and meant no harm, then you went jealous over nothing, and then you thought that unintentionally offending a fairy is the same to purposely offending a fairy –"

"Because it is!" Milori objected, his voice steel.

"How!"

"Either way they said something offensive!"

_21222324252627282930…._

"I cannot believe – it's _not the same!_ When you unintentionally offend, you don't realize you're doing it and when you purposely offend you realize you're doing it!"

"Either way you offend something!"

"But you have to see how the fairy meant it!"

"Why?"

_31323334353637383940…_

Clarion turned around on her heels and looked out at the Autumn Woods and closed her eyes, taking deep, long breaths. She stood like that for a while before she turned around with her composure retained, slightly. "Because," she said, "they aren't the same."

"So when Elhas said that Win –"

"He didn't _know_, Milori!"

"He still shouldn't have said that Winter Fairies are –"

"Just drop it! He didn't mean it! Just. Drop it." Clarion demanded.

"No! Why should I? He said that Winter Fairies are completely –" Milori was cut off by Clarion, again.

"Why are you still holding onto that? It isn't true, that's a fact, so why are you –"

"It's a matter of opinion, Clarion!" Milori fumed.

"Oh please. So what if it's an opinion, it's not true! Did the question somehow injure you?"

"He never put it like a question, and yes. Thank you for asking!" He sarcastically replied.

"Elhas did so! Like it or not he –"

"Said that all Winter Fairies –"

"It's not –"

"Are completely and utterly –"

"STOP!" Clarion yelled clutching her ears.

"Barbaric, disorganized, lowly life, cold-hearted trolls who claim to be fairies but really aren't. And you claim that was an unintentionally offensive question, Clarion?" Milori's voice rose.

_1…2…3…4…5…_

"Alright so that was uncalled for and slightly offensive –" She agreed letting go of her ears, but she was interrupted by Milori.

"_Slightly _offensive? How would you like to be called that? You wouldn't, would you? Not only was that offensive it was stereotypical! Can you stop defending him now?"

_1324204348248093284219348209 384029834092842334235….._

"Stop defending him? Stop defending him? I'm not defending him; I'm merely trying to make you see that _he didn't_ _know any better._"

"Sure he did." Came the sardonic reply.

A silence followed with neither Clarion nor Milori looking at each other. Clarion studied the river while counting in her head and Milori studied the snow by his shoes. The light was beginning to fade and Clarion knew that soon she'd have to leave, but not like this. Not with them angry at each other. So she drew in a deep breath and said evenly, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Milori snapped his head up and looked at her, eyes still stormy.

"I said I'm sorry for what Elhas said to you and I'm sorry for causing this argument." She repeated.

"You didn't –"

"I brought him to the border, didn't I?"

"Yes but -"

"So this is my fault. I'm sorry."

"But this isn't your –"

"_I'm sorry."_ Clarion persisted.

Milori sighed and looked up at the sky. He knew Clarion long enough to know she would continue to insist that it was her fault, but he also knew there was only so much guilt a fairy could take before they cracked, and lately Clarion hadn't been so stable. He didn't want her to feel any guiltier than needed so he set aside his anger, looked at Clarion, and said, "I'm sorry too."

"I-I've got to go now. Good-bye."

"Good-bye."

Clarion then turned and raced off of to the Pixie Tree, half-sad and half-angry.

* * *

She awoke to the sunlight's hands resting on her face and she blinked a few times before getting up and ready for the day. Clarion studied herself in the mirror, taking in how tired she looked – mainly from the restless night she had – and how her eyes still held slight anger. She grabbed her brush brusquely and violently brushed her hair to try and vent some lingering anger off. Clarion hated it when she fought with Milori. They did fight occasionally, the fights were just trivial and small and by the end of the sunset they made up, but never had they had such a fall-out like yesterday. Clarion even wondered if Milori would come to the border today, let alone speak to her. But he had apologized, and surely that must have meant something? If it didn't and it was just an empty apology, Clarion didn't know what she would do.

A knock came from the door and Clarion gritted her teeth, annoyed, but she turned around to look at the door anyway saying, "Come in."

The door opened and the captain of the Queen's Guard stepped into the room. His eyes quickly assessed her room and her before demanding, "The Queen wants to see you in the library immediately, Princess Clarion."

"Why?" She asked, frowning.

"That is information the Queen did not share with me. All she told me was to fetch you, so if you please." He motioned for her to go out the door.

Setting her brush down, she got up and flew out of her room with her hair down, the guard trailing her. When they reached the library, he opened it for her and she thanked him before entering the room and shutting the doors behind her. Clarion spotted the Queen staring out the window with her back facing towards her and guessed by the stiffness of which she held herself that she was not pleased. "Queen Alexandra," she greeted.

"Princess Clarion," Alexandra replied back, not looking at her.

"You've summoned me?"

"Yes, with concern regarding your ties to Lord Bernard's apprentice Milori."

_How does she know?_ Clarion thought, eyes widening. "What of them?" She asked carefully masking her shock.

"Elhas told me you two are rather close. Is that true?" The Queen still wouldn't turn around.

"We are." _I thought I asked Elhas to keep that strictly between me and him!_

"How close?" Her voice was iron.

"…Close." _What if she doesn't want me to see him again?_

She bristled before she finally turned around. Queen Alexandra paced across the library while Clarion watched her cautiously. "By the Second Star, Clarion! Do you know how much danger you've put yourself in just by being with Milori?"

"Yes, but we aren't going to cross the border! We will be careful not to break our wings, Queen Alexandra," Clarion reasoned trying to keep the panic out of her voice. _Please don't forbid me to go and meet him, _Clarion thought.

The Queen stopped pacing and looked her dead in the eye and said, "It's too dangerous. Elhas told me you wanted to cross the border," she held her hand up when her pupil started to protest; "I cannot have you break your wings before another successor is chosen. All of Pixie Hollow will be in chaos!"

"I realize that, but –"

"But nothing! It's far too dangerous!"

There was a silence as Queen Alexandra started pacing again. Clarion fumbled in her mind for what to say, she felt childish for pleading over something, but she knew that if she wanted to see Milori again she had to convince the Queen. "We won't cross," she said quietly looking down at the floor.

The Queen sighed and stopped pacing. "Clarion, listen darling," the Queen replied gently. Clarion looked up at her, as she continued. "It's not safe. I know that I might seem like some sort of cruel fairy to tell you what you can and cannot do, but this is one of the cannots. You must not – cannot - fall in love with Milori."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, but I don't think it's possible to tell me how to feel. That is an emotion and nothing but the own fairy can control it."

"I know, so I'm telling you that you cannot love him!"

"I think it's a bit too late for that." Clarion said looking once again at the floor.

A silence passed. "How long?" Alexandra demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

Clarion didn't answer.

"How long!"

"A-a season and a half or two seasons…"

The Queen gave an exasperated sigh and landed on a chair. "Look at me, Clarion." Clarion looked at her and noticed how tired and old she looked beneath the pale blonde hair, and yet still seemingly young. "Clarion," she whispered. "I'm going to give you a week for you to see him, but that is it. One week. Do you understand?"

The Princess nodded glumly. _One week? I can't leave him in one week!_ She thought.

"Good. You are dismissed. There will be no studies for today, I don't feel well." The Queen said putting a hand over her eyes.

"Should I get a nurse?" Clarion asked, worried.

"No. I'll be fine, just leave me in peace."

"Get better soon, Queen Alexandra." Clarion wished before walking out of the library. She nodded to the guard before shutting the door and flying to the Autumn Woods to think.

* * *

Sunset rolled around and Clarion flew to the border – which wasn't very far – in not-so-high spirits. She had a constant fear that Milori wouldn't come today or that he would come and not talk to her. Then there was the Queen, who had fallen ill again and had very nearly forbidden her to stop seeing Milori instantly, and finally there was Elhas, who had completely betrayed her wishes. Clarion's head was spinning and suddenly she didn't feel well, her stomach forming tight knots, but she forced herself to be strong and keep flying.

Clarion landed on the log a few feet away from the beginning of Winter Woods and instantly started to wring her hands in anticipation. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long before Milori came within sight. He looked relaxed and at ease and Clarion couldn't find any anger in his face or the way he flew, but then again Milori could hide his emotions fairly well.

"Hello Clarion," he greeted her when he landed.

"Hello Milori," she greeted back.

"Listen, Clarion, I'm sorry how I acted yesterday. It wasn't right and –"

"It's alright."

"No, it's not –"

"I forgive you."

"But –" Milori protested.

Clarion took a step forward and placed a finger to his lips to shush him, like he had all those nights ago when she brought back the leaf he gave her, and gazed up at him intently repeating, "_I forgive you."_

He closed his eyes, taking in how warm her finger was, and nodded. Her finger lingered for a moment longer before she pulled away and Milori opened his eyes taking in how relieved she looked. Then he noticed her eyes and how sad and fretful she really was. "What's wrong Clarion?" he asked.

"She knows now," Clarion answered quietly, taking his hand and guiding them both down to sit on the log.

"The Queen?" He asked.

"Yes." Milori guessed she knew more than she let on, but didn't push her.

"So? Nothing's going to change."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I l-" Milori looked away, heat rising in his cheeks that he almost admitted it.

It caught Clarion's attention though, and she looked at him with wide eyes. "You?"

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"It was something."

"I –" he tried again, failing.

"You?" She asked again. _Is Milori trying to say he loves me?_

"It's hard to say…"

"Why?"

"So how was your day today?" Milori said changing the subject looking back at her.

Clarion shook her head and said, "Don't change the subject, Milori."

"I'm not changing the subject."

"Yes, you are. So what were you going to say?"

Milori faltered, and Clarion saw that he was at war with himself, which was odd as he almost never was. A look of doubt crossed his face for an instant before he took a deep breath and looked away again. Clarion untangled her hand from his and put it on his shoulder gently and looked at him closely. _Maybe he doesn't want to say it, maybe I was wrong, _she thought sadly. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to, Milori." She said at last, seeing how hard it was for him.

Milori took another deep breath and turned to her, finally making a decision, and looked deeply into her eyes and took both of her hands in his before he admitted, "I love you Clarion."

Shock filled her and all she could do for a few seconds was stare at him, completely dumbfounded. _Had he – did he just – what happened?_ Milori was taking her silence as something else, though, and quickly tried to explain, "Clarion? I'm sorry if I said something wrong, I -"

Clarion just shook her head and cut him good-naturedly off by saying, "I love you too Milori."

He just looked at her as she closed off the distance between them and kissed him softly, eyes closed. He closed his eyes as well and kissed back deepening it. They had kissed a few times, sure, but he swore it had never felt as sweet as it did then.

They broke off a moment later and Clarion smiled before blushing and looking out at the river. She felt whole and loved and on top of Neverland then, nothing could wreck her happiness. Then a cold thought hit her, and her smile faded and she started tried hard not to cry. _One week. One week. One week. One week. _The Queen's words hit her like a full-forced kick in the stomach, and it hurt even worse when she realized of how completely doomed their love was.

She closed her eyes and tried to rid the thought away and get back the unbelievable happiness. But nothing worked and pretty soon she found a tear escape her eye and she brushed it angrily away. When Milori questioned her, she said it was nothing and the sunset passed by quickly after that.

But as soon as she crept into bed that night, she cried silent tears over her doomed love with Milori and over the things that have so hurriedly happened along the past week. Then a line from a poem entered her mind: _Nothing gold can stay._

That only made her cry harder.


	14. Fading

**A/N: Hey all! Okay so here are a few announcements:**

**First) Don't feel offended if you don't get a reply to your review. It's nothing personal, I assure you, but a while back I had a…incident… and have been kind of sketchy about PMs. So I apologize that I can't send out Thank You's for your amazing reviewing, but know that they are fully appreciated and awesome and amazing. So thanks for reviewing to the last chapter and please don't feel offended!**

**Second) In answer to a review: They are fairy feet/inches and not human feet/inches XD. But thanks for pointing it out, **_**Periwinkle and TinkerBell**_**!**

**Third) Yep! Poem line came from ****The Outsiders****! Congrats to those who recognized it!**

**Fourth) Okay so I got some mixed reviews about my Update Speed. Here they are and in your reviews you can pick which one you like best: Twice a week, every 3 days, once a week, Update Speed is fine the way it is. It would help a lot to know, thanks!**

**Whew, I'm a rambler. But I think that's it for now, so on with the chapter! **

**And it's incredibly hard to try and hold back tears for such a long time...****  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Milori asked Clarion. It was sunset the following day and Clarion was nervously picking her dress.

"It's…" she began looking out into the river with an unsure expression.

"It's…?"

"It's nothing."

"It has to be something, surely." Milori responded.

Clarion was silent and Milori didn't push her to answer, but just looked at her intently. Finally she asked quietly, "You promise you won't get upset?"

"I promise."

Milori watched as his beloved took a deep breath before blurting, "Queen Alexandra gave us only one week! And whatever she says goes…"

"One week?" Milori repeated slowly, still looking at Clarion.

"Then we have to say good-bye." She explained looking out at the river, very upset. Milori saw her try and fight off tears by biting her lower lip and avoiding his eye contact. Her light brown hair was down in a five-stranded braid today, and she wore a yellow lily petal tank top and a matching skirt that stopped at the knees. She had explained a few sunsets ago that since she was being crowned Queen in a few seasons, she had to change her attire, something requested strictly by Queen Alexandra herself. Instead of the white lily petal dress she used to wear, she now wore what she was wearing today. While she was explaining this to him, Milori noticed how she disliked the rule but made no complaint of it.

But now Clarion looked as if she were on the verge of a meltdown, and so Milori stepped forward so he was at the very edge of the snowfall and said gently, "Come here, Clarion."

Clarion brushed away a stray tear and looked up at Milori. When she saw his soft eyes and calm face, she took a step towards him until they were inches apart before being enveloped in a comforting hug. She hugged back and a moment later started to cry. Milori just held her gently and rubbed her back and whispered comforts in her ear. Clarion just cried in Milori's shirt, unable to calm down, and her love guessed that the week had finally caught up with her and she had reached her breaking point.

* * *

A while later, Clarion's sobs subsided and she pulled away from Milori wiping away remaining tears. She took in a shuddering breath and said, "I-I'm sorry…I don't know-know what came over me…I-I – the thought of –" Her eyes looked distressed and began to water over again.

"Shhh, it's alright, Clarion." Milori soothed.

"No it's not alright! It's not fair!"

"I know."

"I-I just don't want to leave you and –" She looked away to stop another wave of tears from falling.

Milori didn't like seeing Clarion upset and crying and thought hard about what to do to cheer her up. So, thinking fast, he blurted, "Your hair looks pretty today. I mean it's always pretty, but today it seems extraordinary."

For a second, she did nothing and Milori mentally berated himself for saying such a stupid thing. But then she smiled a half-smile and blushed. "Tha-thank you," She stammered looking at him again, her eyes lifting some sadness away.

He was about to grin back when an idea struck him. _It's very risky and I don't like it, _the Winter Fairy thought. _But it just might make Clarion forget about her troubles for a short time…_

"Clarion?"

"Milori?"

"Since we have only one week, maybe I could – if you want to that is – show you around Winter Woods." Milori proposed.

Her eyes lit up at that idea, with the sadness was still there. In fact, it was the dominant emotion showing, but her eyes did light up, and that _had_ to count for something, Milori figured. But then her face fell, and she opposed quietly, "But Queen Alexandra doesn't want me to cross. She says it will be too risky for me to break my wings."

"Oh screw Queen Alexandra!" Milori exclaimed, mad at the Queen for multiple reasons.

Clarion's eyes grew wide at his remark and she scolded, "Milori!"

"What? I wouldn't be asking you to go if you were in absolute harm's way! Besides, I wouldn't let you break your wings anyway."

"But how could I not break my wings?"

"Simple, you could wear a coat over them to keep them from freezing and breaking," he suggested.

"Do you really think I could go?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. Mind you I wouldn't be asking if I didn't think so."

Clarion gave a brief smile before looking up at the stars that were beginning to show. "It would be nice," she mused to herself, "to know what winter felt like before becoming Queen in two seasons."

Milori didn't reply guessing she hadn't meant for him to hear and looked up to where her eyes were drifting. A second later a shooting star so bright it hurt to watch fell across the dark sky in the direction of Pixie Hollow. Clarion's eyes grew wide and her hand came to her mouth as she breathed, "Oh."

"What is it?" Milori asked, now watching Clarion.

"Something's happened to Queen Alexandra…"

"How do you know?"

"That's the Star."

"The Star?"

"Yes. It comes hours before a Queen fades. Something must have happened." Her wide blue eyes sowed fear. "I've got to go, Milori."

"Be safe, Clarion."

She nodded before flying off.

* * *

Clarion stumbled in the library and asked the nearest fairy, which happened to be Fairy Mary, what had happened. Fairy Mary had replied that Queen Alexandra had fallen again when she had tried to walk and had broken her other wing.

"She landed on her wing?" Clarion repeated.

"I'm afraid so, Ree."

"Oh Mary, this isn't good!"

"I know."

"Where is she now?"

"In her room being tended to," Fairy Mary replied as Clarion instantly flew towards the room.

It was a quick flight, but it felt like ages before Clarion finally reached the door. Two guards were guarding it and crossed their swords when she tried to get in. Clarion gave each a steely stare and demanded, "Let me through."

"No." They said in unison.

"I have come to see the Queen. Let. Me. Through."

"No."

"Why in Pixie Hollow not?" Clarion asked, anger rising in her.

"The Queen wishes to see no one except the doctor, the nurse, and Princess Clarion." One guard with red hair answered in an aloof tone. He looked at her as if she were nothing but dirt, which only made her madder.

Clarion gave him her Are-You-Serious look and answered coolly, "Then perhaps you had better recognize me. Now LET ME THROUGH!"

"Not possible."

"By the Second Star! Are you really that stupid? _I'm Princess Clarion_."

The guard's eyes grew wide as his partner gave him an amused look that he didn't know who she was. Clarion, however, merely pushed them out of the way impatiently and entered the room. She closed the door as soon as she got in and turned around only to find Queen Alexandra lying on her bed with her eyes closed, glowing faintly and breathing deeply. "Q-Queen Alexandra?" Clarion asked timidly, her recent anger gone.

The Queen's eyes immediately flew open and she looked at Clarion with an intense gaze Clarion had never seen before. "Princess Clarion," she said.

"I'm here, Queen."

"I can see that, darling. You may leave now." The Queen directed.

At first Clarion thought that she was talking to her, and was about to protest when she looked around the room and saw the doctor and nurse getting up to leave. As they passed her, Clarion gave each a nod which they returned. A moment later, Queen Alexandra and Princess Clarion were alone and the Queen had no trouble to be straightforward the second they were. "Listen Clarion, and listen closely. I'm going to fade in an hour or two, I take it you have seen the Star?"

When Clarion nodded before asking, "How did you break your wing?"

"I fell."

"Again?"

"Yes, I can be a bit clumsy at times." Alexandra chuckled.

Clarion didn't laugh along but only stared at her in disbelief. "Why did you try to walk? You were and are _too weak_!"

"Don't tell me I'm too weak to do anything, Clarion. Besides, you're ready to take on the role of being Queen. I trained you myself."

Clarion remained silent and tried her best not to let the sinking feeling get the best of her as the Queen blundered on about responsibilities and such of being Ruler of Pixie Hollow. Clarion listened of course, taking in everything her mentor said to heart, and when the doctor came in with the nurse saying that she had to leave, Clarion obeyed and said good-bye to her predecessor sadly.

* * *

Clarion didn't stay at the Pixie Dust Tree along with the other fairies and sparrow-men. Instead she flew to Butterfly Cove, where she could see the sky the clearest. There she sat on her knees on a flower and star gazed, looking for an indication that the Queen had faded. A few heavy moments later, Clarion saw a white light explosion and an illuminate star follow after, signaling that the Queen had finally faded.

The fairy sighed and lay back on the flower, closing her eyes. A few tears streaked down her face and she wiped them off sadly, thinking about her dead mentor. It didn't help her depressed and volatile mood when a familiar voice squeaked, "C-Clarion?"

Clarion's eyes shoot open and she snapped to a sitting position, giving Elhas the worst glare her eyes could hold. He coward back in fear with his hands out in front of his cringing face as she replied coldly, "Elhas."

"I-I know you're upset at me and I'm sorry –"

"Don't apologize to me, Elhas. Apologize to Milori."

"But –But he's so…!"

"He's so what?" Clarion snapped.

Elhas huffed, crossed his arms, and didn't say anything else. Clarion didn't feel well enough to say sorry to him so she didn't and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I thought you might want some comfort, because of Alexandra and all," Elhas replied softly, looking down at the ground.

Clarion sighed and declined politely, "That's very kind, but I'd rather be left alone now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. Well, I best get going now –" Elhas muttered turning around and beginning to fly off.

He halted when Clarion suddenly called out, "WAIT!"

"Did you change your mind?" He asked.

"No," she started. "But I would like to know why you didn't respect my wishes and told the Queen."

Elhas sighed and looked away from her face. After a moment, he said, "It's because it didn't feel right to not tell the Queen anything about your love life."

Anger boiled in Clarion's stomach and she thought: _He's hiding something! I know he is! That is not the reason why! _But she didn't voice it but instead demanded, "The truth Elhas."

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"You're a terrible liar. The _truth_ please, Elhas!"

Elhas suddenly turned a violent shade of red and he sputtered out some words before saying, "I-I can't tell you…"

"Yes you can."

"N-no…"

"Fine then, I won't push you. But next time, please respect my wishes. I'd hate to completely lose your trust, you know."

Elhas nodded dumbly, relieved, and boded her goodnight before fast-flying away from Butterfly Cove. As she watched him, Clarion suddenly felt very tired and let her hair out of the tight braid before lying back down on the flower. The whole night she watched the stars, especially the brightest one, thinking over things and crying sometimes. Clarion noticed she was crying more than usual lately, and it got on her nerves, so when sunrise came she vowed to be stronger and not shed tears as much – if at all. She needed to be strong, for Pixie Hollow, and so Clarion brushed off the last tear and flew back to the Pixie Dust Tree to change her clothes and get refreshed.

But that wouldn't be the last time she cried, no matter how hard she promised herself.


	15. The Crossing (Part 1)

**A/N: Holy crap people! IT'S AN UPDATE! I have Life, Homework, Life, Writer's Block, and Life to blame for not updating sooner, and I'll **_**try**_** to update twice a week, but it might be tricky because of school so the chapters **_**may be**_** shorter. The Death Talent thing I made up and is a talent for performing the Ceremony, which is sort of like a funeral. **

**This chapter name is by a reviewer named Jenna P. (Guest) and this is the fourth part in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"_So they disregarded the danger and crossed."_

* * *

It was the second day of the week long mourning period, and Clarion tried not to cry during the special progression where all of Pixie Hollow (with the exception of the Winter Fairies) gathered around the Pixie Hollow Tree and watched as the Death Talent Fairy performed the Ceremony. She did cry though, but since everyone that was present was too, she let it slide.

After the Ceremony, fairies and sparrow-men dispersed sadly. Some near Clarion didn't wait until they were out of her hearing range and started whispering about her. She tried to ignore them, but the things they said about her made her face grow pale and her insides churn. They really weren't uplifting or nice statements and Clarion wanted to cover her ears, but refrained from doing so telling herself it wasn't something a Queen would do.

She tried her best to be strong, she really did.

Fairy Mary flew over to her a moment later, and when she saw her friend's pale face she asked, "Are you alright, Ree?"

Waving a hand dismissively, she replied tightly, "Just fine, Mary. Under the circumstances…"

"Clearly you're not."

"I'm _fine, _honestly."

"You are a terrible liar."

"Are _you_ alright?"

"A little sad, but other than that I'm fine. You, on the other hand, look pale."

Clarion sighed and looked out at the sky wishing it was sunset so she could avoid this conversation. It was only the middle of the day, however, and she had no such luck; so she turned back to her friend and repeated, "_I'm fine."_

"I don't th –" Mary started not believing Clarion, but seeing her friend's stern look she stopped short of her sentence. Mary huffed and crossed her arms, not pleased with Clarion's stubbornness and asked, "Are you planning on seeing him later today?"

Ree knew she was referring to Milori. Ever since the day in Butterfly Cove, Mary and Clarion have grown fairly close and formed a friendship much more sturdy than that of the one with Clarion shared with Elhas. Clarion could trust Mary, and Mary could trust Clarion. So when the subject of sparrow-men came up between them one day, Mary had confided that she somewhat liked Fairy Gary, blushing slightly. Then after that confession, she pushed Clarion to tell her who she admired. Reluctantly and faced flushed, Ree told her about Milori and Mary tried not to be surprised when she was told he was a Winter Fairy. Clarion left out some parts, such as the confessions and other private things, but that didn't bother her friend at all. She was simply content with what information she was given and didn't gossip about it or ask for more, she respected it and Clarion liked that very much.

"Yes, he's promised me that something special is going to happen today," the Soon-to-be-Queen responded.

The Tinker Talent nodded her head. "Perhaps it will take your mind off of things for a while," she suggested.

"Maybe."

Fairy Gary flew over to them just then and Clarion smirked when she saw Mary blush faintly. "Hello Mary, Princess Clarion." He said.

"Hello." Both greeted back.

"I hope I ain't interrupting anything, but I was wonderin' if I could have a word with Mary."

"S-sure, if that's alright, Clarion?" Mary agreed looking at Clarion for permission.

"Don't ask Mary, just go. It's fine," assured Ree.

Mary smiled and flew off with Gary to speak somewhere. Clarion sighed and decided to go back to her room and read until sunset.

* * *

Sunset arrived and Clarion hurriedly grabbed her winter coat before flying off to the border. Today she would be crossing the border into winter with Milori, and needless to say she was excited. So excited was she, a huge smile spread across her face and before she knew it, she was at the border. Having flown fast, she was early so she started pacing and twisting her coat in her hands. Anticipation mixed with her excitement and soon her smile faded. But a few moments later it was brought back when she saw Milori flying through the whiteness towards her. She could see he was smiling too, when he landed on the log, and she ran until the snowfall stopped her, grinning despite herself.

"Hi!" She exclaimed.

"Why hello there, you seem happy today." Milori observed.

"It wasn't a happy day."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because you're here and I'm about to see winter!"

Milori just smiled and shook his head. "Are you ready?"

"Let me put my jacket on." Clarion quickly put on her coat. "Now I'm ready!"

"Alright then, let's get to it." Her lover said, taking her hand and stepping away from the border.

Without hesitation, Clarion followed and stepped into winter…


	16. The Crossing (Part 2)

**A/N: *hangs head* I didn't update in five days. You can glare at me now, **_**Ellen Potter**_.

**The Snowy Owl Ride is _Tangled4ever_ idea, which is an awesome idea by the way.**

**POLL CLOSES ON FRIDAY/SATURDAY! Please vote!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

…And the second her shoe touched the snow, her breath hitched. _I'm in winter, _she thought astonished. _I crossed the border. _Her eyes grew wide as a million contradicting thoughts filled in. _I should be mourning, not having fun…_

Milori noticed her wide eyes and said, "You don't have to cross if you don't want to, Clarion."

The fairy shook her head vigorously, not wanting to give the opportunity up. "No, I want to. It's just –"

Milori realized something was holding her back, by the way her body was slightly tense and how a million emotions ran across her face all at once. Astonishment, guilt, sadness, happiness, guilt, anger, curiosity, guilt, excitement, love - guilt, guilt, guilt. That_ emotion_, that _feeling_ was what was holding her back, and he knew it. Clarion had always been an open book, she always wore her heart on her sleeve, so you could easily tell whether she was sad, angry, happy, or anything else. And right now she felt guilty, so Milori gently finished, "It's just that you feel guilty over something."

Her eyes snapped from her feet to his face, completely shocked that he knew. "How did you -?"

"Remember, love, you _are_ open and we _have_ been together for a while."

Her face flushed, and for the first time Milori couldn't tell if it was from anger of embarrassment. Either way, he repeated gently, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Clarion just answered, "I'm fine. Let's keep going."

Raising an eyebrow, he questioned, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Milori studied her a second or two longer, searching her face to see if that was what she really wanted. When he saw it was what she wanted very much indeed, he led her off of the log and into the Winter Woods. She followed, her warm hand never leaving his cold one, and soon they were walking side by side for the first time.

In the snow and snowfall.

In Winter Woods.

Milori couldn't believe it; here he was with his love - who was a _Warm-season _Fairy – walking deeper into the cold – which was _dangerous_ for her and yet it excited and tugged at her curiosity – in hopes to make her happy. _Well, _he noted, _it seems to make her a little bit happy. But she does seem to be holding back...perhaps a little bit of fun would help?_

Milori let go of her hand abruptly, making Clarion turn to him with questioning eyes. In answer to her unspoken question he said, "One minute, please."

He then turned and flew away from her into the trees. Flying behind a tree, he kneeled down and made a snowball, grinning wickedly. When he had finished, he watched her for a minute from behind the tree trunk. Clarion had her face up towards the sky, studying the snow as it fell. When a snowflake fell onto her open palm, she smiled and he saw her relax a little more. _Now is probably a good time, _he thought to himself. So he threw the snowball from where he was hiding at the unsuspecting Clarion.

It hit her on the shoulder and he bit back a laugh as she jumped in shock. She then turned to his general direction and put her hands on her hips, but by that point he was hidden behind the tree again. For a second he thought she would get mad at him for doing such a thing, but then he heard her voice call out, "Milori, I know that was you! Come out wherever you are because you are going to pay!"

A moment passed and nothing happened. Then _thwack! _A snowball hit the exact tree Milori was hiding behind. His amused expression turned into a stunned one when he realized she could make a snowball. "How the -?" he asked out loud before another _thwack! _Cut him off. He shook his head to clear the questions of how Clarion knew such things and kneeled down to make another snowball.

He peeked out behind the tree a second later and a snowball hit him directly in the face. He heard laughter and Clarion's voice called out, "I _told _you –"

She was interrupted when he wiped the snow off of his face and threw another at her. It hit her again on the shoulder and she narrowed her eyes before kneeling down to make another. Pretty soon, they were having an all-out snowball fight with each other, laughing and taunting good naturedly. Clarion had pretty good aim, for that Milori had to admit, but she couldn't fly to doge an oncoming snowball because of her coat covering her wings, something Milori had an advantage of. He used this advantage for a few minutes and observed as Clarion started to show a little agitation because of her inability, before he flew up into the snow-covered trees at the next snowball throw. Making sure Clarion lost sight of him, he then proceeded to quickly fly overhead when she wasn't looking up to a tree that stood behind her. Milori heard her call, "Where are you?" Her voice wasn't playful anymore, she seemed kind of worried.

So Milori flew silently down behind her and hugged her from behind, nuzzling his face in her fresh-smelling hair and replied, "I'm right here, love."

Clarion jumped in surprise before relaxing into his embrace, covering his hands with her own. "I thought you left."

"Why would I leave?"

"I don't know."

Milori rolled his eyes and let go of her asking, "Do you want to see more of Winter Woods?"

"Of course!" Clarion responded immediately, turning around so she could see him. Milori noticed she was starting to enjoy herself more; the guilt in her eyes was dimmer than what it had been earlier.

"Come on then."

"Milori?"

"Yes?"

"Winter Woods is a big region and –" She stopped, her face red with embarrassment of her unspoken question. Like she didn't want to offend him, but Milori knew what her question was and wasn't the least bit offended.

"Don't worry, I have an idea. It's only a short walk from here before you can fly again – in a way."

Clarion looked at him questionably but walked with him deeper into the heart of winter. A silence passed between them and the fairy broke it asking, "Why aren't you flying?"

"Well, since you can't fly I figured it wouldn't be fair if I flew while you walked."

"But you don't have to walk because of me! _That_ isn't fair, you have wings you can use them!"

Milori shrugged. "But how would _you_ feel after a while? In the beginning, you probably would think nothing of it - Until you start to notice it, and then you'd feel lonely and left out."

"Would not."

"You say that now, but what about later? If I do decide to fly while you walked?"

Clarion contemplated his statement for a while before muttering, "It's _still_ not fair."

Milori chuckled at her stubbornness. "Either way, I'll walk with you as long as you're wingless and can't fly."

"But I'm _not_ wingless!" Clarion argued.

"In a way you are."

She sighed and asked, "So what is your plan?"

"It's an _idea_," he corrected, "and it'll only work if you don't panic."

"Why would I panic?"

He glanced at her out of the corners of his eyes and smiled. "You'll see."

They walked a bit more until they reached a tree and Milori plainly said, "Here we are. One moment please."

He then flew up into the tree and landed on a branch, looking directly at his favorite snowy-owl. "Hoot," It greeted the sparrow-man.

"Hello to you too," Milori replied back to it.

The snowy-owl was white and had some black feathers dotting it, like most of the snowy owls, but the reason Milori liked it so much was because of its eye color. Instead of being golden like normal, they were a brilliant bright blue, which was unusual. Milori didn't mind at all, he rather liked it, and a few weeks ago he had approached the owl in hopes to make friends with it. At first the owl didn't trust him but curiosity kept it from flying off, and Milori fed it bits of a dead animal that had died somehow (he didn't kill it) to gain its trust. Eventually, Milori gained the owl's trust after a few days of bringing it food, and the rest of the friendship was easy for the most part.

After a while of getting used to each other, the owl let Milori ride on its back. It was tricky getting used to sitting on something that was flying, let alone guiding the creature, and during the first few flights Milori fell off. But that only encouraged him to try again, and he did. The owl, which he named Sky after the sky blue eyes, was patient and didn't mind the training. Pretty soon, Milori and Sky grew efficient enough of flying together that they could do so comfortably.

When Milori took Sky to Dewey's place so his friend could meet the Book Keeper, Dewey's reaction was not one he had expected. He had been surprised, confused, and curious at the same time, and Sky had gotten frightened at the conflicting emotions from the shorter sparrow-man. Milori settled it after a few minutes and apologized to Dewey saying that Sky wasn't very social.

"You _named _it?" Dewey had asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I did. Why shouldn't I?" Milori had responded stroking the creature's feathers soothingly, still trying to calm it down.

"It's just that you get attached to something when you name it."

"I know."

"What if the owl dies?"

"Sky won't die, Dewey."

Dewey had looked suspicious but kept his mouth shut.

"Would you like to ride her?" Milori asked.

Dewey shook his head and said, "Sorry, Milori, but I have to go back to writing…Lots of books, you see?"

Milori had nodded, but in truth he didn't think it was the writing that was keeping his friend from riding Sky.

Now in the present, Milori wondered how Clarion would react. He had no idea, but he was going to find out soon. Of course, he had told Sky about Clarion already, so the bird wouldn't get too frightened. Sky had replied with a "Hoot." and looked at Milori in question if he had any treats.

But now, flying on Sky's back, he asked the bird, "Ready?"

"Hoot," the owl replied.

"Let's go."

The owl took off at Milori's command and flew down toward Clarion…


	17. The Crossing (Part 3)

**A/N: So sorry guys! I got grounded first from FF then from the computer because of grades and THEN I had to move from one coast of the USA to the other with my family. In a car. For 8 days. With SIBLINGS. *rips out hair***

**So that's why I couldn't update for 3 months – because of my shitty grades and moving. But now I have summer break and can update. Once again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I honestly don't deserve these reviews you all are giving me, especially since it's going to be a shorter chapter. **

**Please forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"YEAH! Haha!" Clarion whooped, throwing her arms into the air and letting go of Milori's waist.

Milori just smiled and continued to guide the owl throughout the blue sky. This made him happy, when Clarion was happy and free, and he enjoyed the break from all the gloom. True, Clarion had been at first reluctant and a little bit scared of riding Sky, but as soon as they were above the treetops for a few minutes her fear seemed to wash away.

It helped that Sky had so graciously behaved when Milori introduced her to Clarion and didn't get offended when his girlfriend accidently mistook her for a male. Hell, he was even so lucky that Sky didn't seem to mind about having Clarion on her back. He had to make a mental note to give Sky some treats for her amazing behavior.

"Milori, what's that?" Clarion asked, breaking him out of his musings and pointing in front of them.

Milori looked where she was pointing and saw a cave in the side of the mountain. "That's a cave." He deadpanned.

"I _know _that's a cave, silly. I was just wondering if it was a _special _cave."

"Special?"

"Yes. Like the Pixie Hollow Tree is a tree, but it's s_pecial_." Clarion elaborated.

"Well, it is a cave. Caves are special, I guess. I have no idea why you would think –"

"Can we go there, Milori?" Clarion asked cutting him off. Her tone was mischievous with something else in there.

Milori quirked his eyebrow and replied slowly with, "Why?"

"Why not?"

"It's _cold_ in there, your wings –"

"- Are safe inside my coat, Milori." Clarion finished. "And besides, you've already showed me everything else in the Winter Woods and we've got time to spare."

It was true. He had shown her first the Keeper's Library, then Ice Freeze Lake, and all the rest of the major places before showing her the Frost Forest last. She had loved all of them equally and kept asking questions which Milori had answered good-naturedly. Clarion seemed genuinely at ease here in his homeland, and that made the pressure of impressing her so much easier for Milori.

But now she wanted to go to some cave which he wasn't familiar with, and quite frankly he was a little scared. Sure, he'd been in caves before, plenty of times with some of his friends, but some caves contained _bears_. And Clarion being wingless, if there _was_ a bear she wouldn't be able to fly away.

But then again, some _didn't_ have bears…

"Are you sure? Some caves have bears or other animals in them," Milori pointed out.

"I know, but that's what makes it exciting!" Clarion exclaimed. "It's an adventure!"

"Some adventures can lead you to your death."

"Well aren't you a bundle of extreme joy." Came a sarcastic reply.

"I know; that's why you love me!"

Milori felt her wrap her arms around his waist again and a second later he felt her nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. "Exactly," she whispered.

And suddenly the cave seemed like a good place to go, in Milori's mind. "Do you still want to go to the cave?" He ventured.

Clarion nodded in an answer.

He smirked and said, "All right fine. But not my fault if something happens to you."

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself? I'm offended, Milori! Truly offended!" Clarion mocked, pulling back.

"Well, you a_re_ female."

"What's being a female got to do with anything?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

"You suck at lying, darling."

"Thank you."

"So what's wrong with being female?"

"Well, you girls _are_ weak," Milori joked.

Clarion playfully smacked him in the head. "Yeah, well let's see you_ male's_ try to do half the stuff we do."

"Um, Clarion?"

"Yes, Milori?"

"We already do that."

Clarion smacked him again while he started to chuckle. "I can't believe you. You are such a sexist pig."

"Just stating the facts love."

"Then your facts are outdated. _You _try giving birth."

Milori paled. "You know, I pass. I've seen it on my trips to the Mainland and it doesn't look like it's something painless."

"Aha! See? Male's don't have to go through that pain and females do!"

Milori rolled his eyes. "But you are a fairy and fairies don't give birth."

"Oh." Clarion instantly deflated from that comment. After about a moment of silence and flying, she thought of another one. "What about, I don't know, maintaining how we are supposed to look?"

"That is about the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Milori answered truthfully. "All you have to do is get up, get clean, and get dressed then go outside. It's easy."

"Yeah well, females actually _care _about how we look as opposed to males who simply dawn on their clothes."

"Hey!"

"Just stating the facts love." The fairy sang, using the sparrow-man's earlier remark.

Milori just rolled his eyes. They were approaching the cave and he focused on landing Sky on a snow-covered tree branch. When they had landed and climbed down, Clarion ran right up to the mouth of the cave and gasped. "It's so dark!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Well yeah," Milori responded walking up behind her.

"We should go in!"

"N-no…"

"Are you scared?"

"No. But because it's so dark and night's about to fall, who knows if there are any drop-offs or anything else that's dangerous! Why don't we just stay out here?" Milori reasoned.

Clarion thought about it and nodded before turning to him. "You're right. Maybe another time we can explore then, Milori?"

"Sure."

They walked over to the ledge and sat down. From there they could see the bay and mermaids and other things. The red sun was sitting on the ocean's horizon, turning the sky orange and red and purple while the ocean sparkled. Clarion rested her head on Milori's shoulder and sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They sat like that for a few minutes before Clarion asked a question that had been on her mind for a while now. "Milori," she started slowly.

"Yes?" He responded.

"What did you mess up?"

He stiffened and she pulled away to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you said something a while back about messing something up. What was it?"

"Er…well…" Milori stalled looking away from her and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Clarion simply waited.

He sighed and said in a rush, "WellIaccidentlyspilledsomePixieDustonafewHumanswh enIwenttotheMainlandandtheysortakindafollowedmebac ktoNeverlandandtheLordofWinterwasreallyangryatmewh enthathappened."

She cocked her head to the side. "Come again?"

"Well I accidently spilled some Pixie Dust on a few Humans when I went to the Mainland and they sorta kinda followed me back to Neverland and the Lord of Winter was really angry when that happened…"

"Is this Peter that you're talking about?" Clarion guessed.

A blush of embarrassment crept up Milori's cheeks. "Have –have you ever heard of Captain Hook and his cronies?"

Clarion's eyes grew wide. "_That was you?!"_

Her boyfriend winced. "Truth or lie?"

"Truth."

"Yes, that was me."

Clarion turned to face the bay again, her mind going a hundred miles a minute. _My gosh, he lead those stupid pirates here? How?_ _And he's only now telling me? WHAT?! _"Why were you at the border that one night?" She asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Which night?"

"The night where I gave back the leaf, why were you there?"

"Oh that night!" Milori sighed in relief. "I wanted to see if you were going to reject my gift after night fell."

"So you were testing me?" Clarion accused, glancing at him.

"No, no…maybe…a little….please don't hurt me?" Milori admitted sheepishly as he looked at his girlfriend. Her eyes held a fire to them now.

She advanced towards him and he backed away from the edge so he wouldn't fall. He was incredibly scared now, he had seen Clarion angry a few times and when she was it was like taming a wildfire – impossible. And that one time where she had been so angry that she had _risen her voice _and she had started pacing angrily because a fairy did something to offend her was especially scary. So now that he had confessed his skeleton in the closet and she seemed to be angry at him for it, the only thing on his mind was:

_I hope I don't die._

But Clarion obviously had something else in mind as she sat on her knees right in front of him. "Hurt you?" She asked innocently. "Why would I hurt you?"

"Because I did some things –" Milori started only to be cut off by a finger to his lips.

Clarion looked at him intently. "True, you did some mistakes, but those are in the past. Heck, _I've _done some stupid stuff too, but that's not the point. The point is, no matter how many mistakes you make, I'll still love you. Unless you go off and cheat on me, then I'll personally come over to your door and _kill you._ Understand?"

Milori nodded.

Clarion smiled and said, "Good." Then she made her way onto his lap before kissing him.

He smiled into the kiss and put his hands in her hair and pulled her in so he could deepen the kiss. His tongue ghosted across her lips asking for entrance, which he got. Soon the two were snogging fully, and Clarion's hands were starting to wander as she shifted her position to where she was now straddling Milori and snogging in a much more comfortable position. After a while they had to break for air, both panting, as they pressed their foreheads together and simply looked into each other's eyes.

"That was fun," Milori remarked.

"Who said it was over?" Clarion responded, smirking.

Milori got the message and closed the distance again and the only thing that he thought was:

_I hope this doesn't end._


End file.
